El renacer del Dragón
by Leay93
Summary: Contrario a lo que los habitantes de Poniente creen, la Gran Guerra aún no ha terminado, la larga noche apenas ha comenzado y el Señor de la Luz, aún tiene una misión pendiente con Jon Snow, así como con su nuevo milagro, Daenerys Targaryen, quién ha vuelto a la vida, no sólo para cumplir su destino, el cual sigue ligado a Jon Snow.
1. El Templo Rojo

**_.:El Templo Rojo:._**

Daenerys I

"Eres mi reina, ahora y siempre"

La voz repetía las mismas palabras, en un ciclo aparentemente infinito. Las escuchaba, pero no era capaz de entenderlas, era como si el sonido de la boca de alguien se esforzara por hacerla comprender algo que en esos momentos sólo podía significar un ruido incomprensible. Se esforzó por ignorar y callar la voz, que seguía emanando sonidos. Cuando por fin logró vencer las palabras, se sintió liviana, como un ave que surca los cielos, pero ¿cómo era capaz de saber que las aves se sentían de esa forma? ¿cómo estaba segura de lo gratificante que era sentir el viento envolverla? La imagen de las nubes se transformó en un amplio jardín, caminaba junto a una fila de arbustos, que tímidamente mostraban unos pequeños retoños, ella no sabía qué tipo de flor podía estar a punto de descubrirse ante ella. Quiso arrancar un botón, pero la risa de una niña la detuvo.

La pequeña le tiraba el vestido azul celeste, que hacía un encantador juego con sus ojos, bajó la mirada y por más que intentó enfocar a la niña, no lograba reconocerla, ella dejó de jalarle la ropa y corrió hacia dentro de la casa. Quiso correr tras ella, pero no logró dar un solo paso, porque la puerta roja por la cual había ingresado la niña, la detuvo en seco. Se quedó en el mismo lugar lo que pareció una eternidad, con más curiosidad que deseo, caminó hacia la puerta, se detuvo ante ella, por segunda ocasión. Después de vacilar, con un solo movimiento abrió y atravesó el umbral.

"Luna de mi vida"

Una tienda se erguía frente a ella. Sabía lo que le esperaba si la curzaba, y sólo quería estar dentro, era como una polilla ante un gran faro de luz, tenía una gran necesidad de ingresar y no salir, estaba sumamente cansada, sólo quería un lugar donde posarse por el resto de sus días, lejos de guerras, batallas y sangre. Sonrió al entender las razones, miró la tienda y supo que lo que estuviera ahí podría proporcionarle esa misma alegría indefinidamente. Levantó la manta de la entrada, cuando de nueva cuenta la pequeña mano de la niña la detuvo. La pequeña no había dicho una palabra aún, pero no era necesario, ella comprendía lo que quería decirle, le pedía que no ingresara ahí, si lo hacía no podría salir, no volvería con ella.

La indecisión la invadió, no había razón para no seguir su camino, pero la sola presencia de la niña la colocaba en un predicamento. Lentamente y sin ser totalmente consciente de ello, soltó la manta de la tienda y comenzó alejarse, guiada de la mano, mientras más atrás quedaba la tienda, el paisaje seco y caluroso se convertía en uno blanco, la nieve comenzaba a caer del cielo, pero ella no tenía frío, su vestido dejaba mucha piel expuesta, más sin embargo ésta no parecía cambiar de temperatura. La puerta roja hizo acto de presencia nuevamente. La niña quería que la atravesaran juntas, estaba a punto de hacerlo, cuando otra fuerza la retuvo. Se giró en dirección de esta nueva oposición y lo miró, un niño con tez morena y cabello tan platinado como el suyo. Ella sabía perfectamente quién era él, lo supo en el instante en que sus ojos se encontraron, entonces, curiosa miró a la niña nuevamente, pero no podía recordarla, no sabía quién era. El pequeño tenía la misma petición que su similar femenino, quería que cruzara la tienda junto con él.

Soltó a ambos, se quedó anclada, sentía como su corazón se partía, quería complacer a ambos. Los niños le tendieron la mano, uno a cada lado de ella, esperando por su decisión final. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, su corazón se lo dijo en cuanto la prueba se presentó ante ella, el tiempo que hizo esperar a los niños, sólo era debido a que no podía soportar la idea de alejar al otro, los amaba a ambos, pero no tenía dudas de donde pertenecía, quería quedarse ahí todo el tiempo posible, así podrá estar cerca de ambos, sabía que una vez que les diera a conocer su decisión, jamás podría volver a verle.

"Un poco más" susurró a nadie. "Sólo un poco más, no quiero perderte". Dijo sin mirar a nadie en particular, pero sabiendo de quién se debía despedir. "Te quiero" por fin dijo a manera de despedida. Al tiempo que intentaba tomar una de las manos.

–Bienvenida Daenerys de la Tormenta.

Daenerys abrió tan rápido los parpados, que la luz de las llamas la cegó momentáneamente. Sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la gran cantidad de luz que intentaba entrar por ellos. Distinguía diversos tonos amarillos, naranjas y rojizos. Era difícil buscar algo que enfocar, sus parpados no le respondían de forma adecuada. La desesperación se apoderó de ella y con dificultad se incorporó, tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus fuerzas y concentrarlas en los antebrazos para soportar su propio peso.

–Le diría que no se esfuerce, pero lo hará de todas formas, así que cuando requiera mi ayuda sólo pídala.

Dany ignoró las instrucciones que recibió e intento levantarse. Cayó de rodillas frente a los trozos de madera incandescentes. No experimentó dolor alguno, más la sorpresa pudo con ella, haciéndola caer de completamente hacia delante, su platinada cabellera cubrió su rostro, sus trenzas habían desaparecido. Cuando su cuerpo tocó de llenó el suelo caliente, notó que se encontraba desnuda. Un hombre con túnica roja se abrió paso entre las llamas y le ayudó. Cuando Daenerys miró a su alrededor, descubrió que se encontraba dentro de lo que podía describir como una pira funeraria. La Targaryen aceptó el apoyo del hombre de rojo, comprendió que no estaba en condiciones de hacer nada por sí misma.

– ¿Qué ocurrió? - le preguntó en Valyrio.

–Sólo tome su tiempo.

La mujer con vestimenta escarlata le respondió, era la misma voz de hacía unos instantes. Jamás la había visto, pero sentía que se conocían. Dany preguntó de nueva cuenta, pero no obtuvo respuesta. El hombre que le ayudaba a sostenerse, la acercó a una cama y la dejó reposar ahí. Hizo una leve reverencia a la mujer roja y se retiró de la enorme habitación. La Khaleesi, por tercera vez iba a formular su pregunta cuando una lluvia de imágenes la azotó. Cientos de recuerdos tomaron su respectivo lugar en su mente: Pentos, Vaes Dothrak, Qarth, Astapor, Yunkai, Meereen, Rocadragón, Pozo Dragón, Invernalia, Desembarco del Rey. Jon.

Respiraba con suma dificultad, sus brazos temblaban, la combinación de debilidad física aunada a la lluvia de emociones que la empapaba, no le permitían hacer otra cosa. Sus ojos no dejaban duda del asombro y terror que estaba experimentando. Recordaba cada una de sus últimas palabras, recordaba el juramento que él le hizo.

– ¿Cómo? - logró recabar las fuerzas para preguntar.

–Lo sabe. Ha estado frente a uno, de los tantos milagros del Señor de la Luz- la sacerdotisa seguía hablando en Valyrio.

– ¡Drogon!

Recordó al instante. Su último hijo, su amado compañero de vida. El único que le fue leal hasta el último de sus días.

–Gracias a él, usted está aquí, el señor de la Luz le mostró el camino hasta Volantis, hasta este templo, hasta mí.

– ¿Cuánto? - no era capaz de formular una pregunta completa, pero la sacerdotisa comprendía y respondía.

–No estoy segura cuanto tiempo ha tardado el dragón en volar desde la capital de Poniente hasta aquí, cuando no parecía haber señales del Señor de la Luz, creí que habíamos dejado pasar demasiado tiempo. Me tomó dos lunas traerle de vuelta.

Su respiración era mucho más pausada y con mejor ritmo. Demasiadas cosas la agobiaban, muchos recuerdos seguían intentando buscar su lugar, mientras lo hacían ella los veía: "Por favor, Dany", "Yo te amo, siempre serás mi reina", "Me reusaré, eres mi reina", "Hace frío aquí para una chica del sur", "Seríamos bastante viejos", "No eres como los demás", "No puedo servir a dos reinas", "No Dany, ¿qué te parece 'mi reina'?", "Al menos no tendrá que lidiar con el Rey en el Norte nunca más", "Le estoy pidiendo que confíe en un extraño", "Entonces me cree acerca del Rey de la Noche y el ejército de los muertos", "No quiero ofenderla, su alteza, pero no la conozco", "Los vientos fueron amables".

–Su corazón recobró los latidos, sus heridas físicas sanaron- la sacerdotisa señaló justo debajo del pecho de Daenerys-, pero su mente aún no había terminado el proceso de curación, por lo que ha estado en ese estado por al menos diez lunas.

La mujer caminó hasta una mesa rectangular de madera, en ella se encontraban diversas hierbas, frascos con sustancias de colores en su interior. Le dio la espalda a la madre de dragones, tomó un poco de una piedra negra y la vertió en un mortero, comenzando a molerlo delicadamente. Daenerys bajó la mirada donde la daga de Jon se clavó, era una ligera línea rojiza, la daga entró de forma limpia y en un solo movimiento. Ya no sangraba, pero seguía al rojo vivo. Pasó con suma delicadeza los dedos sobre ella, se sorprendió al no sentir dolor alguno.

– ¿Quién eres? - preguntó, sin apartar los dedos de la marca.

–Soy Kinvara, su alteza, soy la Gran Sacerdotisa del Templo Rojo, un templo dedicado…

–A R'hllor- cortó Daenerys-. No me llame "alteza", no soy reina, nunca lo fui.

Sentía una fatiga mortal. Jamás había estado tan cansada. Quería alejar a sus molestas memorias, quería enfocarse en lo que vio antes de despertar rodeada de las llamas. No le era sencillo, su cabeza estaba llena de recuerdos que ahora le eran inútiles y por más que lo intentaba, no era capaz de traer ante ella lo que buscaba.

–Quizá no sea una reina, pero es una princesa.

–Lo fui, pero eso terminó cuando mi padre fue asesinado y mi hermano derrotado ¿Dónde está mi dragón?

Kinvara se giró y colocó el producto del mortero en una copa de plata. Examinó uno de los frascos y vertió un líquido rojizo en él. Lo mezcló perfectamente, meneando la copa. Le volvió a mirar al rostro, mientras seguía mezclando el brebaje.

–En un lugar seguro. Está bajo el cuidado de los sacerdotes, no tiene de que preocuparse.

Caminó hacia ella hasta ofrecerle la copa. Ambas mujeres se miraban, Dany con gran desconfianza, sus ojos pasaban de la mano de la sacerdotisa a su bello rostro.

–Lo necesitará mi princesa.

–Ya le dije- negaba con la cabeza en tono cansino.

–Usted no es cualquier princesa, es la princesa, la que fue prometida.

Daenerys levantó el rostro, sin ocultar la confusión. Kinvara aprovechó la distracción para colocarle la copa entre las manos de la Khaleesi, que por reflejo la tomó.

–Eso no es posible.

–Una de las siervas del Señor de la Luz se lo mencionó, ¿por qué el escepticismo? Yo se lo mencioné al enano, ¿qué le sorprende?

Ante la mención de Tyrion, su corazón sintió un pinchazo, lo recordaba en las escaleras de Desembarco del Rey, recordaba su traición, pero sobre todo su mirada, en aquel momento sólo podía ver a un hombre que rompió su confianza, ahora con todo lo que había vivido, pudo reconocer la ira, el dolor y la decepción.

– ¿Por qué cree que el Señor la de Luz la trajo de vuelta? - la mujer roja se aproximó por segunda vez a la mesa-. Usted aún tiene un destino que cumplir, su participación en la Gran Guerra no ha terminado.

Kinvara tomó algo de la mesa y se redirigió con Daenerys, quién procesaba toda la información que le proporcionaba la Gran Sacerdotisa.

–Yo no, eso es…

–La larga noche apenas ha comenzado.

La mujer roja tendió ambos brazos, con las palmas hacia arriba, le estaba ofreciendo un presente. Daenerys miró la ofrenda que la mujer le daba. La daga que terminó con su vida, la daga de Jon.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y a HBO (aquellos que son exclusivos de la versión televisiva) _

Esta historia está basada cien por cien en la serie, aún no leo los libros, pero después del final que nos dieron las razones y motivaciones para leerlos se han aumentado drásticamente. Es por ello que algunos detalles como las apariencias físicas de los personajes estará basada en sus versiones televisivas, es por ello que por ejemplo los ojos de Daenerys se mantienen azules y no violetas.

Como mencioné previamente, en la serie varias visiones de la casa de los Eternos no son las mismas que en los libros, principalmente porque en éstas nos muestran visiones del pasado de Dany, en fin en el cannon de los libros se menciona que Dany recuerda o tiene muy presente la imagen de una casa con la puerta roja y un limonero, y decidí incluirlo porque me parece algo que (aunque no he leído ni se nada de los libros) puede significar algo importante para el desarrollo de Daenerys en la saga literaria.

PD: ya retomaré mis otras historias, lo prometo, es sólo que con el final de la serie y con el horrible desarrollo de esta última temporada de la serie, no pude evitarlo, tenía tanto dentro que debía sacarlo.


	2. Brandon El Roto

**_.:Brandon el roto:._**

Daenerys II

Las manos le temblaban como nunca antes. Le ordenaba a su cuerpo que mantuviera la calma, pero éste tenía sus propios motivos para no obedecerla. El líquido de la copa comenzaba a tirarse, pensando que no lo lograría, bajó la copa, para tener ambas manos libres. Creyó que tiraría la daga, pero en cuanto sus dedos se pusieron en contacto con la filosa hoja se serenaron, como si su piel tratara de recordar cuando se habían conocido. Cerró la mano derecha en el mango, mientras con cuidado la hoja posaba sobre la palma izquierda, la alzó un poco, hasta tenerla al nivel de sus ojos, la estaba analizando.

Trató de evocar la ira que debió sentir en ese momento, en el salón del trono, pero sólo era capaz de recordar lo dolida que se sentía. La traición de Jon no traía consigo sentimientos de furia u odio, sólo tenía dolor, uno inmenso que sobrepasaba cualquier forma de control y por eso lloró. Sin importarle, cerró su mano izquierda, imitando a la derecha. La sangre comenzaba a correr por su brazo. Acercó la daga a su corazón, mientras más lo hacía, más fuerte cerraba los puños. Las lágrimas brotaron sin impedimento.

Cuando Jon atravesó su piel con la afilada punta, sólo fue capaz de abrir los ojos ante la sorpresa, en aquel momento olvidó cualquier otro sentimiento. No sintió coraje o rabia. Cuando la sangre comenzaba a abandonar su cuerpo, por fin su corazón logró recordar otras emociones. Quizá fuera la rapidez de todos los sucesos o que la vida la estaba abandonando, pero no fue capaz de decir una sola palabra, quiso decirle tantas cosas en voz alta, pero fue imposible, intentó que sus ojos transmitieran el mensaje "¿Tú?", "¿Por qué?", "Eres todo lo que tengo", "Te amo".

El llanto no cesaba. Se abrazaba con ahínco al arma. Quizá porque era lo más cerca que podía estar de él. ¿Por qué no lo odiaba? Jon la había asesinado, la engañó vilmente para tener la oportunidad de derribar a la conquistadora. Sin proponérselo, los recuerdos de Jorah y sus advertencias, no hicieron otra cosa más que empeorar su situación. Habían pasado demasiados años desde la última vez que se sintió tan frágil y pequeña. Toda su fuerza y fe se habían esfumado con un simple aleteo. A pesar de saber que estaba denotando una imagen débil, de una chiquilla tonta, no hizo nada para cambiarlo. Ya nada importaba.

–Su sangre ya fue derramada una vez y no sirvió para nada, su alteza- la mujer comenzó hablar en lengua común.

La sacerdotisa tomó la daga de las manos de Daenerys, la cual no opuso resistencia alguna. Sin algo que sujetar, sus manos volvieron a perder el control, moviéndose sin parar. El líquido escarlata seguía emanando de ella. Kinvara colocó un trozo de tela sobre la herida.

–Descanse, aún queda un largo camino, esto sólo es el inicio.

Sin que lo notara, otra mujer vestida de rojo se acercaba a ella y le ayudaba a colocarle una túnica como la que ambas mujeres portaban. Mientras se colocaba el atuendo su pulso comenzaba a normalizarse, sus ojos cesaron el flujo de agua.

–La llevarán a descansar, pero antes de ello, deberá beber lo que le ofrecí.

–Quiero ver a mi dragón- Daenerys seguía hablando en Valyrio.

–Está muy débil, debe descansar, cuando se encuentre recuperada, la llevaré personalmente con su hijo.

–No iré a ningún sitio sin antes verlo.

Recobró su postura firme, como la gobernante nata que era, porque cuando se trataba de sus hijos, no existía cavilación alguna. Miró con determinación a la sacerdotisa, quién no se inmutó ante el duro gesto de la Khaleesi, simplemente se alegró un poco, al saber que aún podían tener oportunidad, que ella no estaba perdida como creyó.

–Como su alteza lo ordene.

Kinvara miró a su sacerdotisa, quién asintió levemente y colocó uno de los brazos de Daenerys sobre su hombro, con la otra mano la sostenía por la cintura, para servirle de apoyo. La mujer era más alta, por lo que le fue sencillo cargar con la Targaryen. Dany agradeció mentalmente el gesto, porque sus piernas no parecían reaccionar ante nada. Cuando estuvo totalmente erguida, sintió temblar desde sus muslos hasta sus pantorrillas, la debilidad estaba presente. Cada paso que daba era simbólico, cuando un pie estaba delante del otro y se disponía a dejar que su peso recayera en él, las rodillas flaqueaban, haciéndola caer levemente de lado, para buena fortuna de su ego, la mujer de rojo no parecía notarlo y seguía con su papel de bastón. Kinvara le dio ventaja, esperando paciente detrás de ellas, antes de iniciar su andar. Se inclinó para recuperar la copa que Daenerys había colocado en el suelo, la llevó consigo.

Ninguna de las tres dijo palabra alguna. Sólo era audible el crepitar de las llamas, del fuego extinguiéndose al no tener ya material que quemar. Cuando salieron de la habitación, las antorchas y la decoración en tonos rojizos no le permitía saber si la luna estaba en lo alto del cielo o el sol irradiaba calor sobre la tierra. En todo el trayecto sólo percibió a un par de figuras con túnicas caminar por los pasillos, el templo era demasiado tranquilo, y contrario a ello, se sentía ansiosa, no le gustaba tanto silencio y paz, comenzaba a desconfiar de la mujer de rojo. Recapacitó un momento, ¿por qué ella le haría daño? Estaba muerta, sino hubiese sido por ella, así seguiría, aún no decidía si agradecerle o maldecirla. Poco a poco las piezas de la escena de la casa de puerta roja se asentaban. No estaba segura que fue aquello: ¿una visión? ¿premonición? ¿lo que había más allá de la muerte? De lo último no estaba convencida. Recordaba la conversación con Jon.

Después de su primera vez juntos, en el barco, rumbo a Puerto Blanco; estaba un poco nerviosa, no habían intercambiado palabra alguna. Jon tocó su puerta y ella lo dejó entrar, sin preguntarle nada y ella tampoco necesito hacerlo, simplemente comprendía lo que sucedería después, él cerró la puerta, mientras ella no paraba de observarlo, insegura de cuál sería el siguiente movimiento por parte de él. En cuanto se escuchó el cerrojo puesto, él se abalanzó sobre ella, no esperó un segundo más y la besó, se lo agradeció, había pasado demasiado tiempo pensándolo, así que desperdiciar un segundo más no era aceptable. Durante toda esa noche sólo intercambiaron miradas y sonidos que denotaban el placer que estaban experimentando ambos. Cuando la faena terminó, ella quería hablar, preguntarle tantas cosas, pero no quiso romper la magia que habían experimentado y aún eran capaces de disfrutar. A pesar de no creer en dioses, alzó una pequeña plegaría, para que él no se fuera y se quedará con ella en señal de que todo lo vivido no era una simple satisfacción de sus necesidades y si lo era, pedía que la necesidad no fuera satisfecha, sino que fuera en incremento, que Jon necesitara más de ella.

Quizá los dioses trabajaran velozmente, Jon seguía a su lado y parecía decidido a quedarse con ella. Instintivamente se colocó sobre su pecho, ansiaba verlo nuevamente a los ojos, quería corroborar lo que había vislumbrado, por un segundo, cuando él estaba sobre ella, cuando detuvo las embestidas y la miró, ella notó un brillo en sus oscuros ojos, temía que su propio deseo y sentimientos le hicieran creer que él correspondía a los suyos. Necesitaba asegurarse, con el valor digno de una reina alzó la cabeza hacia su dirección y ahí estaba él, esperándola. La forma en que la miraba le recordaba la misión más allá del Muro, cuando se arrodilló, simbólicamente ante ella. Cuando la llamó Dany, en aquel momento le traía un amargo sabor aquel mote, ahora sólo quería volverlo a escuchar llamarla de esa forma. Cuando le tomó la mano y él no quiso soltarla. Quería pedirle que lo volviera hacer y en esta ocasión ella no la retiraría, haría que se quedaran juntas. La falta de una conversación, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia o con cualquier otra persona hubiese sido incomoda, pero en ese momento, teniéndose tan cerca el uno del otro, era de lo más reconfortante.

Las preguntas seguían ahí, a pesar de que la más importante había sido resuelta con sólo mirarse, no estaba segura de cómo definiría todo aquello, pero no le importaba: ambos se sentían de la misma forma, de eso no cabían dudas. Con su esbelto pulgar rozó la cicatriz del corazón y mientras lo hacía le preguntó qué había sucedido, Jon contestó, sin tapujos, ahora su relación con la reina estaba en otro nivel de confianza, así que le contó toda la historia. Daenerys pasaba de la sorpresa a la ira, no concebía lo que le había sucedido al que alguna vez fuera Lord Comandante de la Guardia de la Noche. Cada parte de la historia, le traía nuevas preguntas, que no se privó de hacerlas notar, sobre quiénes eran ciertos personajes, como eran las personas del pueblo libre; algunas respuestas traían más hechos que debían ser aclarados, a veces tenían que detenerse con la historia, para brincar a otra que había sucedido hacía tanto tiempo. Cuando por fin había calmado su curiosidad, momentáneamente, recordó otro gran misterio, que no sólo a ella se le había cruzado por la mente: "¿Qué hay más allá?". "Nada". Contestó él "No hay absolutamente nada". Daenerys notó como el semblante se le ensombrecía, por lo que decidió quedarse con la respuesta, aunque eso la decepcionara.

Creía en la palabra de Jon, sobre que después de la muerte, sólo había oscuridad, pero después de lo que le hizo, creer en la palabra de un traidor, ya no era tan fiable. Su mente la distrajo tanto que ya se habían detenido frente a una puerta enorme de madera. Se esforzó por tratar de recordar el camino, pero le fue imposible, todo el templo lucía idéntico, escapar e ir rondando por su cuenta, sería problemático.

–Detrás de esta puerta está su hijo, Khaleesi- Kinvara volvió a hablarle en Valyrio-, pero antes de permitirle cruzarla, debe deber esto.

La copa volvía a estar frente a ella. Fuera del color negro y la extraña consistencia del líquido, era inoloro. Dany seguía con su peso recargado en la otra sacerdotisa, haciéndole imposible sostener la copa, cuando las fuerzas sólo le daban para ella, eso era la excusa perfecta para no beber lo que le ofrecía.

–No trato de envenenarla- dijo con paciencia, comprendiendo la desconfianza-, de otra forma, me temo, no podrá ver al dragón.

–Nadie me negará el derecho de estar con mi hijo.

–Es por su seguridad y la de él- miró hacia la puerta.

–No entiendo.

–El cambia pieles- dijo como si fuera lo más obvio-, el warg. Brandon, El Roto, Stark. El primero con el nombre.

– ¿Qué?- su respiración cambió levemente de ritmo. El hermano de Jon, Rey de los Siete Reinos- ¿Cómo?

–Lo vi en las llamas.

Daenerys se relajó, se rió discretamente, una visión en el fuego no significaba nada, eso era lo engañoso con las visiones, podían tener miles de interpretaciones y cada una de ellas tan poco probable como la anterior.

–Entiendo su falta de fe en el Señor de la Luz, aunque después del milagro, no debería ser tan escéptica. Las visiones pueden ser confusas, por lo que deben ser tratadas con cautela y discreción, así como las llamas me mostraron que usted estaría en el templo y que debía traerla de vuelta, me dieron el nombre de quién regirá el continente que la vio morir.

–Aunque todo fuera cierto, ¿por qué debo protegerme de él?

–El cuervo tratará de encontrar a su hijo. Si un dragón por sí mismo es peligroso, uno herido es mortal, por lo que no puede dejarlo vagar libremente.

–Él quiere a Drogon.

–Quiere asegurarse que no causará problemas. Nadie debe saber que ha vuelto, aún no es momento.

–¿Cómo tiene relación una cosa y otra?- preguntó cansada.

–Si el Cambia Pieles es tan poderoso como se me mostró, podrá entrar en su dragón y no estoy segura de lo que podrá ser capaz con ello, desde una simple forma de obtener información sobre usted, hasta usarlo a su beneficio.

–Entonces debería estar protegiendo a Drogon, no a mí.

–Para ayudar a su hijo, la necesito, ninguno podría acercarse tanto a él. También debemos considerar que la magia de los cuervos es antigua y poderosa, nunca está por demás protecciones adicionales. Con esto- alzó levemente la copa-, ataremos cualquier cabo, la haremos invisible ante el tercer ojo.

Daenerys titubeó, no tenía razones para desconfiar de Kinvara, pero tampoco para creerle. No perdería nada, y si lo que había visto era cierto, la gente de Poniente, aquellos que la traicionaron y estuvieron de acuerdo con su asesinato, no dudarían en volver por ella, en regresarla al mundo de los muertos. Estiró el brazo del cual no colgaba, Kinvara colocó la copa en su mano y ella bebió. La única meta que la impulsaba a seguir, había sido arrebatada por Jon, desde que le reveló su origen y cuando le clavó una daga en el corazón. Sus seres amados estaban muertos, entonces ¿por qué seguir viviendo? Era más sencillo dejar que Bran Stark la encontrara y avisara a los señores de Poniente, quizá fuera un deseo enorme de venganza o un miedo a la muerte y qué en esta ocasión, fuera como lo dijo Jon, que no existiera nada. Con el tiempo lo descubriría, por ahora sólo podía pensar en que Drogon la necesitaba y esa fue la motivación que necesitó para aceptar la protección de la sacerdotisa, quién le sonrió al verla beber el brebaje. Abrió la cerradura y empujó la puerta hacia adentro. Dany pensó que la habitación estaría en penumbras como el resto del templo, pero la luz del sol iluminaba la estancia. Se movió tan rápido como la sacerdotisa pudo, no lo suficiente para ella. No era una habitación, era un jardín enorme.

–Drogon- lo llamó dulcemente.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y a HBO (aquellos que son exclusivos de la versión televisiva) _

No estoy segura como mantendré los nombres de los lugares, algunos ya los puse en inglés (Caso de Desembarco del Rey), pero ahora que lo pienso quizá sea mejor dejarlos en español, para no tener tantos problemas después con eso de que se me vayan a olvidar. Sé que es un error de continuidad, pero a partir de este capítulo los nombres de los lugares serán en español, y cambiaré los nombres del capítulo anterior, para corregir ese error.

Lo de Kinvara y la pócima, jamás se había visto en la serie, desconozco si en el libro, pero es parte de la fantasía del fic, so… busqué una forma de proteger de la magia del Cuervo de tres ojos y la mejor forma es con más magia.

**Respondiendo Comentarios**

Khozrow, damalunaely, sou: Gracias por el review y el apoyo, espero actualizar con la regularidad que había perdido.

Guest: Pensaba cambiar algunos hechos que habían sucedido en la última temporada, pero la verdad hay varias cosas que me hubiesen gustado que fueran diferentes desde temporadas anteriores, por lo que esos cambios e idas los guardaré para otro Fic, para este todo se quedará tal cual sucedió en la serie (por más que me desagrade) y trataré de "arreglar" (porque no soy guionista, ni escritora profesional) lo que vimos en la 8va temporada, a ver qué tal sale.

Gracias por los Alerts y Favs de la historia, me alegra que les haya gustado el primer capítulo. Cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacerlo por los review o por PM.


	3. El líder del pueblo libre

**_.:El Líder del Pueblo Libre:._**

Jon I

Las huellas eran cada vez más profundas, mientras más se adentraba en el bosque. Le encantaba ver como sus pies dejaban un rastro detrás, y como la imagen se mantenía en el lienzo blanco, la alegría que en esos momentos sentía, le parecía demasiado extraña, hacía tanto tiempo que no experimentaba aquel sentimiento. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que un paisaje nevado lo había llenado de regocijo? Se lamentaba por no recordar a detalle, quería volver a tener vívidamente la razón que había embargado de calidez su corazón. Agua, una cascada. ¿Qué otros elementos faltaban en el cuadro?

"Doce, trece, catorce, catorce" una delgada voz lo distrajo. Levantó la mirada de la nieve que cubría el suelo. Buscó el origen de la voz que contaba. "Catorce…dieciséis…No". Se adentró aún más en el frondoso bosque, esquivando ramas bajas, que quizá por las tormentas se habían desprendido de las copas. "¿Dónde estás?" preguntó en busca de una pista que lo guiara. "Nueve, diez, once, doce…" había reiniciado el conteo. Cada árbol lucía exactamente igual que el anterior. Estaba andando en círculos, había acelerado el paso, sin razón aparente, sentía una urgencia en el pecho, debía encontrarla cuanto antes, debía protegerla. Las zancadas fueron más amplias y veloces, tal que tuvo que frenar de golpe al vislumbrar una platinada cabellera entre un par de trocos ladeados. Cambió de dirección y fue hasta la pequeña niña. Sin mediar palabra alguna, igualó su altura tomándola de ambos brazos, realizó una revisión rápida, buscando signos de algún daño. Liberó toda la tensión acumulada en un largo suspiro.

"¿Podrías ayudarme?" preguntó con dulzura la pequeña. Él asintió, su postura se había relajado y su rostro se coronaba con una ligera y tierna sonrisa. "¿Quiero saber cuántas hay?" la pequeña señaló detrás de su espalda. Él giró medio cuerpo, su vista periférica no le brindaba la suficiente información para saber cómo ayudarla, poco a poco comenzó a levantarse para quedar totalmente erguido y frente al objeto de la curiosidad de la niña. El descenso de su felicidad fue abrupto. Frente a él se erguía el monstruoso asiento conformado por espadas fundidas, pero no era como lo recordaba, ahora era mucho más imponente, tan alto. "Sólo podrías ver los pies de quién se sentase ahí" la niña completó su pensamiento. Cada inhalación era más profunda y rápida, el aire que tomaba no parecía suficiente para sus pulmones. Su mandíbula temblaba ligeramente, era casi imperceptible, inclusive para él. "Entonces, ¿cuántas espadas hay?" la voz continuaba siendo delgada y aguda, pero la pregunta estaba cargada con resentimiento. Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia la niña, el resto de su cuerpo permaneció anclado en la misma posición.

"¿Por qué no me miras?" preguntó incisivamente. Jon negó temeroso. "Tomaste la decisión correcta, ¿no?". Pasó saliva y terminó de dar la media vuelta. El temblor de la mandíbula se expresó totalmente en sus labios, cuando abrió la boca musitando un "no". La niña estaba sangrando del pecho, justo donde latía el corazón. Sus oscuros ojos comenzaron aguarse. Sus piernas perdían fuerza, con cada lento paso que daba hacia ella, cuando la tuvo a la distancia necesaria para abrazarla, ella se alejó un par de pasos de forma calmada, el sencillo gesto terminó por vencerlo, colocando una rodilla en tierra, tratando de no desplomarse por completo. La niña calló, sólo se quedó ahí, mirándolo, sus azules ojos lo atosigaban con preguntas que él no sabía responder. "Lo siento" era lo único capaz de decir, una disculpa llena de remordimiento, dolor y sinceridad. "Era lo correcto, ¿cierto?" la pequeña insistió, un par de hilos de sangre comenzaron a emanar de la nariz y boca. "No, no lo fue". Las lágrimas brotaban lentamente y recorrían sus mejillas con la misma agonía que padecía su corazón.

Limpió sus ojos, que le mostraban una imagen borrosa de la pequeña, se habían inundado rápidamente. Cuando su visión fue clara, pudo verla en plenitud, seguía siendo la mujer más bella que hubiera conocido. Intentó levantar la rodilla que tenía en tierra, necesitaba tocarla, abrazarla nuevamente, pero una espada salió de la blanca nieve y atravesó su muslo. El agudo dolor lo obligó a quedarse en el lugar, pero su deseo de ella le ayudó a liberar la pierna. La sangre brotaba sin impedimento, su agilidad se mermó. Rengueando llegó a ella, y cuando finalmente la pudo tomar entre sus brazos, se desplomó, su blanca piel se tornó pálida, la vida la abandonaba de nuevo. Un gruñido detrás suyo, lo distrajo de su tarea de soportar el peso muerto, en cuanto giró una intensa y caliente luz lo envolvió.

Abrió los ojos con avidez, su respiración seguía acelerada. Hacía un par de años que había logrado suprimir los gritos cuando un sueño como aquel lo visitaba. Tragó saliva pesadamente, se quedó recostado un poco más, no había prisa para levantarse o volver a dormir, aunque lo segundo no sucedería. Se retiró las pieles que lo mantenían caliente. Las tierras más allá de la muralla, siempre serían un lugar hosco y cruel para vivir, la nieve y los vientos cortantes no eran fáciles de sobrellevar. Cuando su pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo sereno, salió de la cama y comenzó vestirse. Dudó en colocarse la capa, era demasiado pesada y molesta, así que optó por no usarla. La última pieza de su atuendo siempre era su espada, la ajustó a su cintura, junto con una daga de completaba su arsenal. Salió de la tienda, con la luna en lo alto. Era tan silencioso; la falta de ruido le parecía un arma de doble filo: a veces recurría a él para calmar su arremolinada cabeza y otras lo odiaba, porque le permitía concentrarse en sus recuerdos.

Caminó entre las demás tiendas, que albergaban al pueblo libre, todos seguían durmiendo, se dirigió hasta donde estarían los vigías. Subió la pequeña colina rocosa, guiado por la tintineante luz de la fogata. Tres hombres y dos mujeres componían la pequeña guardia. El grupo lo miró, algunos asintieron levemente, mientras que los otros lo ignoraron, acostumbrados a que su líder los acompañara durante las noches de vela.

–Casi lo logras pequeño cuervo.

Jon miró al hombre que comenzó a hablar. Un pelirrojo de terribles modales se acercaba a él.

–Podrías ser específico- le respondió mientras acercaba sus manos al fuego.

–Hoy casi logras dormir cinco horas continúas. ¿Un mal sueño?- preguntó sabiendo de antemano cual era la respuesta. Jon afirmó.

Tormund había sido el primero que lo escuchó gritar por la noche, cuando las pesadillas se manifestaban. Las primeras semanas fueron terribles para el matagigantes, acostumbrado a dormir sin interrupciones. Durante esos días no paró de preguntarle a Jon sobre su estado, recomendándole visitar a una de las mujeres del pueblo libre, la cual podía ayudarle con sus visiones. El bastardo le corregía, él padecía pesadillas, no visiones. Tormund seguía convencido del don de Jon y no era capaz de concebir, que alguien que volvió de la muerte no pudiera poseer algún poder mágico. Habían pasado cuatro años desde que volvió al norte, al verdadero norte, desde que emprendieron el regreso a casa. Lamentaba profundamente el dolor de su amigo, pero se alegraba de poder tener la oportunidad de dirigir a los salvajes codo a codo. Jon lucía delgado y demacrado. Quizá la falta de práctica en combate era la culpable de la pérdida muscular o quizá aún estuviera pagando la condena autoimpuesta. Sus rizos ya no caían libremente sobre sus hombros, ahora estaban arremolinados juntos en la parte posterior de su cabeza. Su barba era tupida y ligeramente más larga.

– ¿Qué fue en esta ocasión?- cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho.

–Algo sin importancia- zanjó el tema.

–Entonces regresa a dormir- Jon lo miró de soslayo. Comprendió la orden y no insistió-. Bueno ahora que ya estás en servicio, debemos comenzar con los pendientes.

El pelirrojo se sentó junto a él, empujándolo levemente con su enorme cuerpo. Jon sólo se removió un poco para permitirle estar más cómodo. Tormund dio la indicación para dejarlo solo con él, los otros vigías obedecieron, dejando a la pareja sólo con la fogata.

–Algunos de nuestros hermanos piden una audiencia, es sobre los grupos que han sido enviados al sur, al parecer no han vuelto.

–Eso es rutinario y lo sabes, las expediciones pueden tardar meses en volver, el viaje es largo y cansado.

–Algunos cambia pieles, aseguran haber visto muerte y sangre- Jon suspiró y asintió-. Y el segundo asunto…

Tormund sacó de entre las pieles que conformaban su atuendo un pergamino enrollado. Con la delicadeza que él poseía, trató de quitarle las arrugas al papel. Jon sólo atinó a sonreír divertido, cuando el pelirrojo le tendió el mensaje. Jon lo tomó y todo rastro de felicidad se esfumó. El sello, resquebrajado por el tosco trato recibido del matagigantes, mostraba al lobo huargo de la casa Stark. Sin mucho ánimo terminó por quebrar el lobo de cera y comenzó a leer. Era una nota breve, por lo que la lectura no le tomó demasiado tiempo.

– ¿Todo bien el sur?- preguntó el salvaje de ojos azules.

–La reunión de hoy se pospondrá hasta nuestro regreso.

– ¿Solicitan su presencia _alteza? _\- remarcó la última palabra, conociendo de antemano cuanto fastidiaba a Jon.

–Partiremos en cuanto salga el sol, trae a una pequeña comitiva, procura dejar los mejores hombres resguardando el campamento.

– ¿Seguro?

–En el norte no tengo enemigos. Son tierras de los Stark.

Tormund afirmó con un leve gruñido, encaminándose a iniciar los preparativos para el viaje, dejando al nuevo líder del pueblo libre solo. Se permitió mirar una vez hacía él, mientras se alejaba, una masa de pelo blanco se acercaba a Jon, en busca de afecto, ambos seres se daban consuelo, eso tranquilizó al hombre. Jon acarició por inercia la cabeza de su fiel compañero, quién se dejó mimar. Sin pensarlo mucho lanzó el pergamino a las llamas, no era necesario guardar aquella información, el verdadero mensaje fue claro y concreto.

_Jon_

_Espero que el impetuoso clima que predomina más allá de la muralla sea gentil contigo y el pueblo libre. Tengo mucho que contarte sobre como lo lleva el Norte y su gente, siempre hemos sido un pueblo testarudo y fiel a sus tradiciones y pasado, por lo que algunos, a pesar de los años, continúan expresando su descontento hacia nuestra independencia de Poniente. Es tranquilizador saber que sólo se trata de una pequeña minoría, quienes se manifiestan en discusiones acaloradas en burdeles, aquellos hombres olvidan entre tarros de cerveza que el norte existía como reino años antes de la fundación de algo llamado Poniente._

_Como esa historia, muchas otras podría contarte, pero creo que ha sido suficiente de preludios. Siguiendo tus deseos, de no volver a Casa, a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, apelo a tu petición: Se requiere de tu presencia en Invernalia, lo más pronto que tus recursos te lo permitan. A partir de que el cuervo salga del castillo, una comitiva te esperará a las afueras de Las Inviernas. _

_Sansa Stark, Reina del Norte._

-0-

Justo como lo había mencionado su hermana, un grupo de cuatro hombres los recibió en el pueblo ubicado a las afueras de Invernalia. Jon traía consigo sólo seis hombres y a su lobo. Los soldados norteños hicieron una leve reverencia al hermano de la reina. Las noticias en las cartas de Sansa eran ciertas, muchas personas en aquellas tierras aún lo consideraban como un Stark, y siendo hermano de la reina lo respetaban como su príncipe. Si los norteños lo querían venerar como un príncipe solitario o ermitaño estaba bien, lo que no soportaría sería que los rumores que los vigías del pueblo libre le traían fueran ciertos, las habladurías aún lo colocaban como Rey en el Norte, muchos alaban su nombre, menospreciando el título de Sansa y los peores eran aquellos quienes lo nombraban como el legítimo Rey de Poniente. Los pajarillos de Varys habían logrado esparcir la chispa, que afortunadamente para él, no habían logrado encender el fuego en los reinos del continente.

La cabalgata a Invernalia fue a galope. Jon no quería extender su estancia más de lo esencialmente necesario y hacer una parada técnica en Las Inviernas, sólo avivaba el dolor que aquel lugar le traía y que en su momento era alegría. Los soldados de su hermana, apresuraron el paso, desconcertados por la decisión del líder del Pueblo Libre. Los centinelas sonaron el cuerno, para anunciar su llegada. La luna seguía en lo alto cuando ingresaron al castillo. Un par de muchachos se acercaron para tomar las riendas de los caballos. Jon se las tendió sin miramientos, no soportaba volver a un lugar que durante tanto tiempo le dio buenos momentos, dónde creyó pertenecer y dónde comenzó el declive de lo más valioso que tuvo.

Bajó del caballo de un salto. El resto de la comitiva entró a trote, algunos tuvieron que jalar con fuerza las riendas para evitar el impacto con los caballos que ingresaron primero. Fantasma no tuvo problemas para esquivar a los equinos. Jon miró a su amigo, dándole autorización para poder merodear en el patio y alrededores del castillo.

– ¿Dónde está mi hermana?- preguntó a uno de los chicos que salía del establo para ayudar a sus compañeros con los caballos.

–No lo sé mi Lord- respondió con torpeza.

–No es un Lord, es tu príncipe- Tormund se acercó al chico, quién se asustó al ver el tamaño del hombre.

–Lo siento, mi Lor… su alteza- se inclinó con exageración. La risa del matagigantes incrementó el nerviosismo del joven.

–Olvídalo. A mi amigo le gusta jugar a atormentar niños.

–La reina se encuentra en sus aposentos- una mujer recargada sobre una de las paredes del patio le respondía.

– ¿Conoces a la mujer?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

– ¿Quién eres?

–Meera Reed.

– ¿Los protectores del Cuello?

–Hija de Howland Reed, Señor de Atalaya de Aguasgrises.

–Mi hermana esperaba mi arribo. Puedes anunciarle que he llegado.

–Me temo, su alteza, que no será posible, la reina descansa y no es conveniente interrumpirla, mañana a primera hora podrá recibirlo.

– ¿Eres su porta voz?- preguntó ligeramente irritado. Había viajado como un prófugo para atender la urgencia de Sansa.

–Soy quién vela por su seguridad.

–La pequeña tiene temple- reconoció Tormund.

Jon sonrió de medio lado, cansado del viaje no deseaba enfrascarse en una tediosa charla, que lo terminara por desgastar.

–Vayan a dormir- ordenó a sus hombres-. Y en cuanto el sol vuelva alzarse estaré frente a la puerta de la reina, así que espero ayudes a alistarla antes de ese momento.

Con el paso de los años, Jon se había vuelto tosco en sus modales, toda la educación que recibió de Ned Stark y el maestre Luwin, comenzaba a olvidarse, inclusive las pequeñas formalidades como llamar Lores y Ladies a los nobles. El convivir de nueva cuenta con el pueblo libre, que hablaba y se dirigían los unos a los otros sin palabras pomposas, había comenzado a deja una marca importante. A veces, cuando le obligaban a viajar al Norte o a alguna tierra de Poniente, intentaba que sus deseos y ordenes fueran escuchados claramente, aun si eso significaba ser grosero, quería representar de la mejor forma posible el espíritu indómito de la gente que lo seguía. Sin proponérselo se había convertido en su nuevo líder, lo cual invalidaba la sentencia impuesta por su crimen: el exilio. Jon se encaminó hacia las criptas, mientras Tormund dirigía a sus hermanos dentro del castillo. Meera no discutió e ingresó junto con el grupo, dispuesta a dormir.

Camino entre rostros frígidos y grises, que ignoró hasta llegar con su madre. La contempló largo rato. Las canciones e historias engrandecían su belleza. Él sólo era capaz de ver piedra fría.

–Toda mi vida había deseado con todo el corazón saber de ti y cuándo finalmente lo hice, te abandoné. Lo siento- tocó la ríspida mejilla-. Pero no podía volver, no quería.

Jon secó la lágrima que brotó sin permiso, justo al tiempo que unos pasos bajaban por las escaleras de piedra.

–Por eso se llevan tan bien. Arya y tú, tienen los mismos hábitos.

La pelirroja cabellera reflejaba la luz de las antorchas. Sansa se detuvo a un par de metros detrás de Jon, respetando su espacio. Meera no mentía, la reina ya se encontraba descansando, prueba de ello era la ropa de cama que vestía. El ruido del cuerno debió despertarla.

– ¿Cómo estuvo el viaje?

–Sin contratiempos, su alteza.

–No lo hagas, no me trates con las frivolidades de la política- Jon relajó el ceño y cortó la distancia que los separaba. Sansa lo abrazó ligeramente y él respondió con la misma fuerza-. Me alegra que hayas vuelto.

–Tu mensaje mencionaba que era urgente- se separó de ella.

–Lo es, al menos una parte- Jon parecía consternado-. Los susurros comienzan a convertirse en gritos. Los rumores preocupan a nuestro hermano.

– ¿Habladurías? ¿es por ello que me trajiste?- Jon no ocultó su molestia.

–Cualquier indicio, por improbable que fuese, debemos tenerlo muy presente, aún existen muchos deseando vernos caer. Los tres ocupamos puestos importantes, demasiadas vidas dependen de nuestras elecciones.

–Posibles conspiraciones no son razón suficiente para hacerme viajar tan lejos.

–No se tienen rastros del dragón- ignoró las quejas de su hermano mayor-. Ni siquiera los poderes de Bran han logrado ser de utilidad.

–Quizá esté muerto- dio una respuesta para poder terminar con el tema de Drogon. La menor mención de algo relacionado a Daenerys lo descontrolaba.

–Bran, cree que alguien está usando magia antigua y poderosa para ocultar el rastro de la bestia.

–No es ninguna bestia- lo defendió-. Sigo sin comprender la urgencia.

–Suponemos que quién esté aplicando la protección, conoce los poderes y limitaciones del Rey y eso deja en una clara desventaja a la corona.

– ¿Desde cuándo te preocupas por el destino de los seis reinos restantes? Tu deber es con el norte y sólo con ellos- Jon se encontraba exasperado.

–Tomaré eso como una extraña broma, dado que es claro que cualquier ataque a los reinos, podría repercutir en el Norte- Sansa mantuvo el temple, si Jon buscaba discutir, no sería con ella.

–Quién proteja a Drogon, no representa una amenaza, no una seria, de lo contrario ya habría atacado.

–No podemos estar seguros.

–Los mejores momentos para atacar siempre son después de una guerra, en cambios de reinado o durante épocas de carencia y hambruna. El reinado de Bran era el blanco perfecto durante su primer año. Cuatro años después, se ha logrado asentar, el país se levanta y su recuperación parece completa.

Sansa guardó silencio. Sin una réplica por parte de su hermana, Jon se inquietó. Había algo detrás de toda la preocupación por Drogon.

– ¿Qué es lo que callas?

–Algunos pajarillos cantan de voz en voz sobre la prosperidad en Essos, pero especialmente de una de sus ciudades.

La respiración y el ritmo cardíaco de Jon sufrió una ligera alteración.

–En Meereen claman con orgullo y bendicen a su reina. Un Dragón cuida con recelo la Gran Pirámide. Nadie de la confianza de Bran ha podido confirmar esta información.

–No.

Jon retrocedió un par de pasos. Necesitaba espacio y toda una vida para sopesar la posibilidad de que Daenerys estuviera viva.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y a HBO (aquellos que son exclusivos de la versión televisiva)_

Notas:

Cómo mencioné anteriormente, los lugares los dejaré en español, y por si no lo recuerdan o ubican Las Inviernas es Wintertown. Intenté ubicar las Inviernas en un mapa de Poniente, lo cierto es que en los que encontré, ninguno coloca a este pequeño pueblo, por lo que no sé si se ubique al sur, norte, este u oeste de Invernalia, en un principio pensé que sería al este, porque si consideramos que Dany y Jon llegaron a Puerto Blanco (al este de Invernalia) y atravesaron el pueblo quizá sería de suponer que quede en esa dirección, pero al intentar encontrar otro punto donde los Soldados de Sansa se encontraran con Jon, no encontré pueblos muy cerca, lo cual significaría que tendrían que viajar mucho más tiempo con la comitiva y sólo quería que fuera algo breve el tiempo entre Jon y ellos, por eso opté por dejar Las Inviernas, aun sabiendo que quizá geográficamente fuera incorrecto.

Creo que me excedí un poco con el capítulo de Jon, pero supongo que si consideramos que Dany tiene ya dos capítulos y el sólo uno serían casi el mismo contenido de palabras.

Sin más muchas gracias por el apoyo al fic. ¿Un poco lento? Quizá, pero creo que ese es mi estilo, ir paso a paso.

**Respondiendo comentarios**

**damalunaely: **Pues creo que aún es un poco temprano para determinar si tendrán hijos (náh, claro que tendrán jaja), pero definitivamente retomaré la profecía del príncipe que fue prometido, quizá no tal como Azora Ahai (como en los libros) pero estará presente y sí, Dany tendrá muchos rencores y no sólo con Bran (ups!)

**KimCR: **muchas gracias! Ya hay nuevo capítulo jaja

Gracias por los Alerts y Favs de la historia. Cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacerlo por los review o por PM.


	4. Desembarco del Rey

_**.:Desembarco del Rey:.**_

Jon II

El caballo trotaba con tranquilidad, mientras la luna llena daba luz extra a la comitiva. Jon se encontraba ansioso y el hecho de formar parte de una caravana no permitía calmar su estado de ánimo. Cuando su hermana le contó sobre los rumores de lo que sucedía en el continente del este, Jon quiso salir a todo galope hacia el sur, inclusive pensó, por un instante, dirigirse a Puerto Blanco y navegar hasta Essos. Su característica estoicidad lo puso en perspectiva, calmó sus impulsos y pidió a Sansa que le contara todos los pormenores. La reina del norte, limitó la conversación a detalles superficiales, aquellos que podrían ser verídicos, había escuchado otros tantos rumores, que no tenían un fundamento sólido para tomarse en consideración.

"No es un secreto que la economía de Essos se ha visto fortalecida, sus mercaderes han aprovechado las secuelas de las guerras que ha sufrido Poniente, comenzaron a vender semillas, telas, especies y aranceles varios, que escasearon durante las batallas. El caso más importante es el de Meereen, no es una ciudad reconocida por el comercio de alimentos u otros artículos de interés, su principal fuente de ingresos era la compra y venta de esclavos, al menos hasta la intervención de Daenerys hacía varios años. Como era de esperar, muchos esclavistas al conocer sobre la muerte de la Madre de Dragones, vieron la posibilidad de retomar las viejas prácticas comerciales abolidas por la reina. Durante los últimos dos años, el crecimiento de Meereen se atribuía a ello, pero la información que había llegado a oídos del Maestro de Moneda apuntaba a las arenas de combate, hombres pagaban por entrar a dichos eventos y algunos apostaban a los guerreros. Meereen se volvió un lugar seguro para que los hombres generaran oro, para que los comerciantes gastaran cada moneda, pero no sólo se convirtió en un buen sitio para los ricos, algunos aseguran que la gente pobre es tratada con respeto y dignidad".

El relinchar de los caballos desconcentró al líder del pueblo libre. Pensar que él habría tardado la mitad del tiempo que les estaba tomando llegar a Desembarco del Rey, pero su hermana insistió en que debían arribar de acuerdo a los protocolos. Los norteños ya no podían viajar en Poniente libremente, ahora eran extranjeros, por lo que debían andar con cautela cuando viajaban al sur. El pueblo libre sufría el mismo padecimiento, inclusive era peor, ellos seguían siendo salvajes, la gente seguía rechazándolos y asociándolos con los asesinatos en las villas.

"Antes de informar a Bran, Bronn decidió verificar la veracidad de los rumores, pero siempre se encontraba con callejones sin salida, cuando creía estar cerca de una respuesta, surgían tres nuevos murmullos, inclusive viajó hasta Essos, pero la gente del este se mostraba recelosa ante los que llegaban de Poniente y más aún si comenzaban a hacer preguntas, sin mencionar que le negaron la entrada a Meereen, al parecer no cualquier persona puede ingresar a la ciudad, la seguridad parece ser impenetrable. Bronn enviaba espías, hombres de su confianza, a penetrar la ciudad de la gran pirámide, pero ninguno lo logró, algunos regresaban gravemente heridos o no volvían. Pagó a un guardia para que le permitiera ingresar, el guardia fue asesinado por sus compañeros antes de que él pudiera lograr su cometido. Cansado de no obtener resultados a lo largo de un año y avergonzado de su fracaso, comentó todo con Tyrion. La mano del Rey, redobló los esfuerzos impuestos por Bronn, pero sin mejores resultados, la única información que logró conseguir fue en una casa de placer en Lys. Uno de sus hombres le comentó lo que escuchó de un prostituto; Meereen estaba bajo la protección del hijo del fuego, que era capaz de controlar a un Dragón, por lo que sólo los locos o sacrílegos intentarían ingresar por la fuerza a la ciudad".

–Debemos parar -una jinete se acercó a su lado-, la reina debe descansar.

–Creo que haces un excelente trabajo, Meera, al preocuparte no sólo por salvaguardar a mi hermana, sino por considerar su comodidad -Jon respondió después de pensárselo por unos segundos-, pero no podemos detenernos, hemos perdido ya suficiente tiempo en descansos innecesarios. Estamos a unas horas, un receso podría significar hasta un día de retraso.

–No sólo es por comodidad de la reina, los caminos no son seguros, los norteños ahora somos vistos con odio, nos tachan de traidores, por ser independientes. No dudarán en asesinarnos por un par de monedas que tengamos con nosotros.

–No debes preocuparte, somos invitados del rey –señaló la insignia del cuervo en la bandera del jinete que encabezaba la marcha.

Esa fue otra de las razones por las cuales Jon no emprendió el viaje hacia la capital por su cuenta. Bran había convocado a los hombres y mujeres de las casas más importantes de Poniente; el rey tenía un mensaje que darles y tal era la importancia de éste que descartó la opción de hacerlo mediante los cuervos. El que Sansa y él fueran requeridos, implicaba que la decisión a comunicar era de tal envergadura que afectaría al reino del Norte y a las tierras más allá de la muralla. La caravana que guiaría a los Stark tardó en llegar un par de días, tiempo que Jon aprovechó para comunicar a sus hombres que su estancia en Invernalia se extendería. Intentó que Tormund volviera, pero éste se negó y se unió al grupo que viajaría. Jon presentía que la lealtad no era la única razón por la cual lo hacía, una mujer de gran altura estaría interfiriendo en la decisión.

Meera miró el escudo y sin pretenderlo redujo el ritmo del trote. Jon notó el ligero cambio en la chica, por lo que ordenó a su caballo disminuir su velocidad, lo que permitió que ambos jinetes volvieran a estar a la par.

– ¿Te encuentras bien? –preguntó.

–Sí –Meera sacudió sus rizos para alejar los recuerdos. Jon aprovecharía que la norteña bajó sus defensas.

– ¿Crees que sean ciertos los rumores?

Cuando intentó que Sansa le contara todos los rumores, probables o no, ella se limitó a evadir responder. Continuaba ocultándole información, debía estar preparado para cualquier escenario. La hija de Howland parecía haberse ganado la confianza de su hermana, de otra forma no le habría dado un puesto tan importante y que hasta hacía algunos años era exclusivo de Brienne. Ella no permitía que muchos permanecieran en su círculo íntimo, algo que aprendió de Meñique y que llevaba a la práctica, por lo que dedujo que Meera podía conocer detalles que la misma Reina le revelara y podrían serle de utilidad.

–Por algo se le consideran rumores. Nadie puede asegurar, ni negar nada.

–Quizá, pero hay que aplicar el sentido común para poder discriminar lo real de lo falso.

–Sé lo que intenta su alteza, pero me temo que conozco los mismos detalles con los que usted ha sido informado –no se doblegaría tan fácilmente.

–Muy bien, entonces cambiemos de tema –dijo al paso un minuto, con falsa resignación-. Será una larga noche y debemos mantener el paso, por lo que una historia siempre hace amenos los trayectos. Cuéntame ¿por qué seguir a mi hermano?

Jon conocía de forma somera la relación que guardaba Meera y el rey, por lo que, en su búsqueda de más información, no dudó en continuar rompiendo las defensas de Meera.

–Muy astuto –sonrió mientras agachaba la cabeza.

Era una mujer honorable y fiel al voto de confianza de su reina, pero Bran era una fibra muy sensible, que no había logrado sanar. Podría negarse a continuar con la conversación, pero su arco estaba jurado a la familia Stark, y Jon tenía sangre de lobo, por lo que estaba obligada a responderle.

–Debo servir a la familia Stark, por juramento debería responderle a cualquier petición hecha por su familia, pero dado que su deseo se contrapone a la instrucción girada por la reina, me temo que no será posible. La orden de una reina sólo puede ser abolida por un rey.

Lo miró de soslayo. Jon apretó ligeramente las riendas, irguió la espalda como acto autodefensivo. Recordó las palabras de Bran, cuando éste le describió la escena que confirmaba su origen Targaryen. El Cuervo de Tres Ojos había seguido a su padre al interior de la Torre de la Alegría, dejando a Howland Reed atrás. Era una de las dos opciones por las cuales la chica conocía su secreto. Pensar en la otra vertiente le molestaba, porque implicaba que su hermana hubiese vuelto a romper su juramento de guardar silencio. Tragó la más agria y pesada saliva.

–Como hijo legítimo de Lyanna Stark y Rhaegar Targaryen, te solicitó que me sea compartida toda la información que se me ha ocultado –la arquera asintió ligeramente.

–El rey conoce la situación que se vive en Meereen desde hace unos ocho meses –Meera conocía de antemano la versión que se le había contado a Jon-, cuando la Mano del Rey se cansó de intentar obtener información por métodos tradicionales; espionaje, sobornos, tortura, optó por comunicarle a Brandon la situación, con la esperanza de que éste pudiera ser capaz de visualizar algo. Cuando lo intentó, se topó con una fuerte barrera mágica, la asocia con los hechizos realizados al dragón, ambos convergen en el mismo origen.

– ¿Bran ha sabido esto por tanto tiempo? –arrugó el ceño. Lo habían tomado por un idiota. La joven no respondió.

–Él decidió que la mejor forma de obtener respuestas era mediante la política, así que una persona de su confianza transmitió sus intenciones de formar lazos entre ambas ciudades. El emisario después de varias semanas de intentar entregar el mensaje del Rey, finalmente envió los resultados de su misión. Es por ello que convocó a la reunión en la capital.

Jon se sentía molesto. Le habían mentido en la cara por tanto tiempo. Sansa seguramente estaba al tanto de toda esta situación y había optado por mentirle, en cada cuervo que viajaba hasta las tierras nevadas, se perdía la oportunidad de calmar sus pesadillas, cada palabra callada era significó un día más de sufrimiento.

–No fingiré comprender las razones de mantenerlo apartado de toda esta situación, pero al juzgar por su gesto, creo que temían la reacción que pudiera tener –Jon relajó su mueca.

–Lamento haber mencionado a Bran, yo tampoco mentiré diciendo que desconocía que era un tema delicado para ti. Aunque lo cierto es que no estoy enterado de todos los detalles que envuelven tu relación con él.

–Es una historia llena de tristeza, que no vale la pena recordar.

–Si tan difícil se te hace, ¿por qué venir directo a él? Y no uses el argumento de la lealtad. Hace unos momentos demostraste lo lista que eres para escabullirte de juramentos e inclusive creo que Sansa hubiese comprendido tus razones para ausentarte de esta encomienda.

–El Norte es una nación demasiado vulnerable, tardará varios años en volverse fuerte y estable. Somos un blanco fácil para otros reinos. La reina teme una posible invasión y sabe qué si el terrible escenario se tornará verdad, pedir ayuda al resto de Poniente daría una imagen débil de su gobierno ante su pueblo. Como sabrá, algunos son fieles a los Stark y a su alteza, pero otros tantos desean verla fracasar. En ambos casos: luchar con los recursos del norte una guerra o pedir ayuda a su hermano y los seis reinos, sería catastrófico para su reinado.

Jon asintió, sin retirarle su atención. Las tierras norteñas ocupaban la mayor superficie del continente, pero no por ello estaban preparados para una nueva batalla. Con su vista periférica vislumbró las edificaciones más altas de la Capital, estaban aproximadamente a una hora de llegar.

–Buscamos una estrategia similar a la de Dorne. Los matrimonios generan alianzas fuertes. Uniendo a hijas e hijos de las casas más importantes del norte, con aquellas guardianas en los seis reinos del sur.

–Vienes a casarte –afirmó Jon-. Los Reed no sólo son una importante familia, sino una fiel a los Stark, por eso Sansa te eligió para ser la primera para llevar a cabo su plan.

–Le reina no me eligió, yo me ofrecí voluntaria; de hecho, ella quería ser la primera en contraer matrimonio bajo este plan.

–Eso hubiese molestado aún más a los norteños. Sansa entregando las tierras que logró independizar al primer hombre que le diera su mano.

–Ahora comprende, debemos hacer lo necesario para evitar que eso suceda. Cada uno protege al Norte como mejor puede.

– ¿Al menos lo conoces?

–Es uno de los propósitos de este viaje –sonrió con melancolía y eso bastó para matar la conversación.

-0-

La capital comenzaba a despertarse, cuando Jon y su grupo llegaron a las puertas de Desembarco del Rey. Otro destacamento ya los estaba recibiendo. Un muchacho de cabellera oscura estaba al mando. Podrick fue el encargado de guiar el último trayecto dentro de las calles de la ciudad. Los cálidos rayos del sol bañaban las torres de la Fortaleza. El blanco que las cubría ayudaba a que la luz se reflejara de mejor forma, comparado con el color rojo que predominaba anteriormente.

Cerca de cuatro años fue el tiempo que logró acumular sin colocar un pie en la Capital desde su exilio. Si hubiese dependido de él, jamás habría vuelto tan al sur. El sur y él eran enemigos natos. La situación ameritaba su presencia, así que reforzó sus defensas ante los abrumadores hechos que las paredes le gritaban: regicidio. Jon, esperó a su hermana, ambos habían sido convocados juntos y por protocolo, ambos debían presentarse juntos ante el Rey.

Podrick los guio hasta la habitación donde se celebraban las reuniones del consejo, uno de los aposentos de la Mano. Abrió las puertas y se retiró. En la habitación ya se encontraban varios hombres y mujeres, de los cuales él sólo reconocía unos cuantos, entre ellos: Yara Greyjoy, Robin Arryn y Gendry Baratheon. Este último se levantó de su lugar y se acercó con entusiasmo, abrazando al bastardo al que había jurado lealtad. Le abrazó de vuelta incomodo, pero contento de volverlo a ver. Sansa estaba sólo un par de pasos detrás de su hermano mayor. Meera y el resto de su gente debía esperar en el patio del castillo e inmediaciones cercanas. Gendry notó la presencia de la pelirroja y también le entregó un efusivo gesto, que se acotó a una reverencia y besar su mano. El herrero tenía un enorme aprecio por aquella familia y no sólo por lo que conocía de ellos, quizá también influyera el cariño que aún le guardaba a Arya. Era una forma de poder brindarle el amor que ella rechazó, entregándolo a la familia de ésta.

Los demás Lores y Ladies miraban con recelo a los recién llegados. Yara se limitó a darles un rápido vistazo y continuó su conversación con el príncipe de Dorne. Comprendía los motivos detrás del sacrificio de su hermano por los Stark, pero lo poco que ella trató a Sansa bastó para colocarla en la lista de personas que deseaba evitar.

Gendry conversaba amenamente con los norteños, cuando la comandante de la guardia real ingresó, seguida de ella estaban los miembros del consejo. Brienne conectó miradas con Sansa y sonrió con alegría de forma disimulada. Bronn no esperó a que el rey hiciera su aparición para tomar asiento. Davos caminaba con su calmado ritmo, con su inmutable gesto, colocando ambas manos detrás de su espalda. Jon sonrió con honestidad por primera vez en la Capital. El caballero de la cebolla, se acercó con discreción al líder del pueblo libre y lo abrazó con fuerza, Jon recibió el gesto con gusto. Davos era un gran consejero y mentor para él, durante sus pasajes más difíciles y tormentosos deseó poder escribirle, contarle lo que acongojaba su mente, esperando que sus palabras le ayudaran, pero su condena le prohibía tener contacto con cualquier persona, restricción que la reina del norte ignoró.

Tyrion fue el penúltimo consejero en hacer acto de presencia. Miró a los presentes y los saludó con un leve gesto de cabeza. Se acercó a la silla que solía ocupar. Samwell caminaba junto a Bran, quién era impulsado por Podrick. Los presentes reverenciaron al Rey, inclusive Sansa imitó el gesto. Sam agitó de un lado a otro su mano para saludar a su mejor amigo, eufórico de volverle a ver. Jon apenado se limitó a alzar la mano para hacerle notar que había recibido el mensaje.

Podrick dejó al Rey lo más céntrico posible. Los presentes formaron un semicírculo alrededor de él, sólo los miembros de su guardia real quedaron a su espalda.

–Aprecio que hayan acudido tan rápido a mi convocatoria –comenzó con su monótona voz-, a pesar de lo inesperada que resultó. El motivo por lo que los he reunido aquí es para informarles de lo sucedido en Meereen.

Algunos de los representantes de las casas de Poniente asintieron, lo que le indicaba a Jon, que ellos ya conocían de antemano la información que recientemente se le dio. El descubrimiento aumento el recelo hacia su hermano menor.

–Mi embajador ha confirmado los rumores que seguramente ustedes conocen.

El corazón de Jon dio un vuelco. Sintió que caía en picada desde el cielo, dejando de respirar por unos eternos segundos.

–Meereen es regido por la Madre de Dragones. Daenerys Targaryen está viva.

A pesar de la impresión que dieron momentos antes, la revelación dejó atónitos a varios. Sansa, quién lo sospechaba, tampoco pudo controlar la sorpresa. Jon tenía cientos de emociones atoradas en el pecho: alivio, angustia, remordimiento, ansiedad. Deseaba con toda su alma que fueran verdad sus sospechas, había soñado tantas noches con escuchar esas palabras y ahora que se hacían verdad, sentía un miedo terrible. Hacia un par de años que había dejado de fantasear con la idea de estar con ella, de volverla a ver, besar, abrazar. Se había resignado a vivir con su penitencia, comprendió que su castigo era vivir sin Daenerys, con su muerte en la conciencia, con la pérdida de su gran amor.

–Calma señores –interrumpió Tyrion los murmullos que comenzaban a subir de tono. Hasta ese momento Jon no había notado el ruido de las voces- y señoras –añadió-, es ahora cuando debemos comenzar a formar alianzas, debemos evitar más guerras. Desconocemos los números de los ejércitos de Daenerys, es más, desconocemos todo sobre ella, no sabemos cómo o cuándo sucedió, o cómo logró volver. Debemos considerar el peor escenario, debemos tener la seguridad del reino como prioridad, por lo que es necesario una audiencia con ella.

–La condición que impone es que dicha reunión sea con el Rey en persona. Sólo hablará con él, con nadie más –Sam tomó la palabra.

–Es muy arriesgado –Robin Arryn interrumpió -, la Reina Loca podría asesinarle y luego quedaríamos vulnerables. Sin un Rey volverá a intentar reclamar el trono.

Jon miró con desprecio al protector del Valle, cerró los puños para contener su enojo. Sabía que las personas llamaban así a Daenerys, después de lo sucedido en Desembarco del Rey. Detestaba el sobrenombre, para las personas era muy sencillo juzgar, ninguno de ellos llegó a conocerla, ni siquiera tenían idea de todo lo que ella sacrificó y los que lo sabían, eran los peores, porque conociendo lo que perdió se atrevían a llamarla loca.

–Pero no nos llamó para una votación –Yara analizó-, esto es un comunicado, ha tomado su decisión.

–He aceptado su condición para el encuentro. Me reuniré con ella –miró sin emoción aparente a la isleña-. Soy consciente del riesgo que implica, por lo que propondré mis reglas.

– ¿Cuándo tienes planeado encontrarte con ella? –preguntó con ligera desesperación, Jon, olvidando que se dirigía a su Rey.

–Daenerys mandó su única condición con uno de sus hombres –Tyrion retomó la voz cantante-, el embajador no tuvo acceso a la ciudad en ningún momento. El encuentro se dio en una posada en Braavos, cuando el Rey accedió y envió sus términos al embajador, éste no pudo volver a contactar a la gente de la reina.

–Creemos que el problema es con el representante del Rey actual –Bronn habló por primera vez-, al parecer la reina no está dispuesta a hablar con ningún Stark que no sea el Rey.

–Así que un nuevo grupo será enviado para llevar las negociaciones –el enano prosiguió-. Los representantes deberán partir mañana a primera hora.

Jon estaba por presentarse voluntario. Cuando la mano de Davos lo detuvo por la muñeca. Miró de donde le sujetaban y subió los oscuros ojos hasta los de su ex consejero. El maestro de naves le pedía que aguardara antes de cometer una nueva indiscreción.

–Greyjoy, Martell y Baratheon, confiamos en que los cuervos lleguen con resultados satisfactorios lo antes posible.

Bran miró a cada uno de los representantes de las casas elegidos para encontrarse con Daenerys. Jon también los miró, envidiándolos por tener la oportunidad de verla.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y a HBO (aquellos que son exclusivos de la versión televisiva)_

Quizá ustedes podrán ayudarme, intenté buscar un gentilicio, en español, para las personas que vienen de Poniente (y también me interesa uno para las de Essos) el único que medio recuerdo es el de "Westerosi" (no estoy segura que así se escriba) pero busco uno en español ¿ustedes saben cuál sería?

¿En qué consiste exactamente el castigo para Jon?, no lo sé, supuse que al ser devuelto a la guardia de la noche, era como un exilio, recordando que todos aquellos que se unen terminan perdiendo muchos derechos, y los hermanos de la guardia se convierten en su nueva familia, y por lo que no pueden tener contacto con la anterior, por ello que Jon no pudiese contactar con las personas en los seis reinos.

Estoy revisando el capítulo a la media noche del tiempo de México y la verdad sólo le di una leída, corregí lo que según yo encontré, así que si hay algún fallo, perdón pero ya quería sacar el capítulo y tengo sueño, porque vida adulta/Godín.

**Respondiendo comentarios**

**Lou****: **Creo que en este capítulo dejamos ver un poco de lo que ha hecho Dany en su gestión en Meereen, aún falta saber qué pasó con ella este tiempo. Y pues si Daario siempre fue leal a Dany (hasta donde pudimos ver) por lo que seguramente lo sigue siendo y estará a su lado (?)

**KimCR****: **Pues Dany al menos hará sentir incomodos a varios y recuerda que las palabras pueden más que cualquier acción. Y Muchas gracias por el comentario, trato de hacer lo que puedo y trato de mejorar en como escribo, me alegra de que los resultados se vean.

**Tanke 98: **Muchas gracias.

**Khozrow: **Pues espero que las intrigas que vaya generando no me pasen factura después jaja, pero el antagonista aún no se muestra, pero se estarán dejando pequeñas pistas.

**Yuna: **Gracias.

**Agrotera.69: **Wow muchas gracias por el cumplido, de verdad que pienses que me puedo acercar si quiera a la forma de escribir de GRRM me halaga un montón, aunque es obvio que me falta mejorar muchísimo para poder llegar a ser un poco como él. Y la idea de este fic es tener una alternativa al horrible final de GoT que nos dieron.

**Damalunaely: **quizá lo de los hijos tendrá que esperar un rato. En este capítulo trato de dar un poco de explicación con respecto a Meereen y su prosperidad, pero en parte es por la magia de los sacerdotes rojos y las barreras mágicas que han logrado imponer. 

Gracias por los Alerts y Favs de la historia, de verdad mil gracias. Cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacerlo por los review o por PM.


	5. Advertencias

_**.:Advertencias:.**_

Jon III

La luna seguía brillando, ignorando todo lo que a los mortales acongojaba. Jon, no podía dormir, quizá nunca volvería a cerrar los ojos, la noticia había borrado toda necesidad de comer o descansar, ahora su única razón de desvelo y de ser satisfecha era volver a encontrarse con Daenerys. El sol estaba por alzarse y el barco a Essos zarparía, Jon había logrado que la partida de la comitiva se retrasara y todo gracias a que Ser Davos aún le guardaba aprecio y respeto. El bastardo recordaba la última plática que tuvo con el caballero de la cebolla. Previo a despedirse de su familia, Jon le agradeció a Davos todo su apoyo, no sólo durante los días en la muralla, cuando éste aún servía a Stannis, sino por haberle seguido en su lucha para recuperar el norte, en la gran guerra con los otros y sobre todo por haberle defendido después de haber asesinado a Daenerys.

–Gracias- dijo con voz ronca, las palabras se rasgaban como pergamino-. Aunque no debiste, siempre has sido un hombre justo, y por defenderme de lo indefendible pudiste perderlo todo, inclusive pudiste tener el mismo destino que tengo que afrontar, quizá peor, pudiste haber sido decapitado.

La barba desaliñada, ojeras prominentes y sus ojos marchitos le estrujaron brevemente el corazón. Desde la muerte de su hijo, creyó haber perdido la capacidad de sentir tanto amor por otro ser humano, pero gracias a Shireen supo que su capacidad de amar como padre aún permanecía intacta, se refugió en la pequeña niña, volcó su corazón a ella y gracias a ello pudo extender su cariño a Jon, un joven con un valor sin igual, un hombre digno de su lealtad, pero parte de su corazón ardió en la misma pila que la pequeña Baratheon; fue gracias a Jon que no se hundió en la oscuridad del odio. Una vez lo perdió, cuando lo vio azul sobre la mancha carmesí que decoraba la blanca nieve, jamás olvidaría el melancólico aullido de Fantasma, el lobo fue capaz de reflejar su dolor. Quería al paria como a un hijo y por ello no podía permitir que se volviera a cometer una injusticia al intentar asesinarlo, así que cuando la sentencia se redujo a un destierro, se sintió tranquilo, sin embargo, le parecía ofensivo que exiliaran al legitimo rey, que olvidaran todo lo que aquel hombre había sacrificado por salvar, no sólo a los norteños, sino a todos los habitantes de Poniente.

–La justicia no debe ser agradecida, se toma y se replica, porque a este mundo le hacen falta personas honorables y justas como tú.

–Soy todo menos eso, después de lo que hice, mi condena es muy blanda, se han asesinado personas por nimiedades-resopló cansado-, yo he ejecutado a hombres por menos.

–Nuevamente te sacrificaste por el bien de la gente. Evitaste que cientos de miles de personas sufrieran el mismo destino que los habitantes de Desembarco del Rey.

–Ojalá y me hubiesen ejecutado, mi castigo sería menos tortuoso que vivir con el terrible acto que cometí.

Davos miraba con pena y lástima a Jon, jamás pensó que aquel guerrero pudiera estar tan desecho, ni en las batallas más brutales lo vio tan destrozado. Por primera vez desde que lo conoció, descubrió el genuino deseo de terminar con su vida. Le abrazó por última vez, prometiendo que iría a visitarlo, a pesar de la debilidad en los brazos, Jon extrajo fuerzas para abrazarlo fuertemente. Previo a terminar el contacto, Jon le hizo una última petición, a la cual Davos asintió levemente, asegurándole así que estaría bien, que no debía preocuparse. Jon dejó a Davos atrás y se dirigió hacia el par de hombres que lo escoltarían al barco que lo llevaría a Puerto Blanco. El Maestro de Navíos, envío en los años subsecuentes cuervos, pero ninguno regresó con respuestas, en un par de viajes al norte intentó entablar un encuentro con el bastardo, pero tampoco tuvo éxito alguno.

–No negaré que me alegré de saber que aún me estimabas -Davos interrumpió los pensamientos de Jon-, creí que aumentarías tu condena, cortando definitivamente los lazos con las personas que te quieren.

Jon sonrió al escuchar la voz del caballero. Se había quedado en uno de los patios centrales de la fortaleza, sentado sobre una media barda que protegía las plantas de ornato del jardín. Necesitaba el aire para aclarar sus ideas y calmar su ansiedad, ya no se encontraba acostumbrado a dormir en camas mullidas y telas suaves.

–No intentaba hacerme el mártir, sólo cumplía con el exilio.

–Siempre pensaré que nada ha sido más injusto que lo que te ha pasado muchacho. El Rey siendo desterrado, bajo la decisión de un grupo de hombres y mujeres que ignoran a todo lo que su legítimo gobernante ha renunciado por ellos.

–No soy rey. Nunca he querido serlo.

–Sólo porque así lo quieres, pero eso no cambia tu verdadero origen.

–No importa que sangre corra por mis venas, ante los ojos de muchos siempre seré un bastardo, cuervo, salvaje, pero sobre todo siempre seré un asesino. No soy un hombre digno de liderar a otros si no he logrado mantener a salvo a los que amo.

–Sin importar cuanto demerites todo lo que has hecho y todo lo que eres, siempre habrá personas que te sigan y crean en ti, y yo soy uno de ellos, lo sabes –el lobo blanco asintió.

–Sé que me hubieras seguido al final de la muralla, soportando las crudas tormentas, la falta de alimento e inclusive a Tormund –Jon sonrió y Davos rio ligeramente-, por eso agradezco que te quedaras con mi hermano.

El navegante se acercó hasta quedar a un par de palmos de distancia, él optó por mantenerse de pie y simplemente recargarse sobre la media barda.

–Bran necesitaba a la mejor mano de los siete…seis reinos –se corrigió Jon- gracias por quedarte a su lado y aconsejarlo en estos años.

–Soy maestro de navíos. La mano es Tyrion.

–Una vez me hablaste de que el mundo necesita hombres justos y buenos, tú eres uno de ellos –Jon lo miró-, tú eres el hombre ideal para ese puesto.

–No podría, sólo podría brindar mi consejo al Rey.

Davos le sostuvo la mirada, una mirada cargada con gran significado. Jon apartó su atención del hombre y siguió observando a la luna serena.

–No repitas eso en voz alta, quizá no hayan encontrado aún a un maestro de susurros, pero nada garantiza que las personas en la corte no tengan a sus propios pajarillos.

–Tomaré en cuenta tu consejo, si también tomas el mío -lo miró seriamente-. No intentes nada, permite que el barco zarpe sin contratiempos.

Jon apretó la mandíbula, no había comentado con nadie su intención de meterse como polizón en el bote. Jon volvió su mirada a Davos, su rostro era serio, por lo que supo que el consejo no era sólo eso, si no que se tornó en una orden, de un miembro del consejo real, por lo que la instrucción debía proceder del rey.

–Entiendo las preocupaciones de Bran, teme que la negociación fracase si Daenerys se enterara de mi presencia en Essos, pero no entiende, quizá nadie sea capaz de comprender todo lo que me carcome por dentro.

–Tienes razón, no tengo idea lo que es terminar con la vida de la persona que amas, pero sí se un par de cosas sobre perder a personas que quieres, pero lo que planeas hacer es una locura, no sabes lo que te espera cuando desembarques; podría recibirte una comitiva de inmaculados, con sus lanzas apuntando directamente a tu corazón.

–Antes de ayer te hubiese dicho que no me importaba morir, pero no te mentiré, no puedo volver a dejar este mundo sin verla, así como tampoco quiero seguir en él sin hablarle, disculparme, pero el riesgo lo vale todo –Davos suspiró derrotado.

Era el mismo Lord Comandante que conoció en el Castillo Negro, aquel hombre que reusó la tentadora oferta de Stannis. El Rey en el norte que fue más allá de la muralla en búsqueda de las pruebas para afrontar la gran guerra.

–La seguridad en el barco será fuerte, sin importar que tan buen guerrero seas, no eres lo suficientemente astuto para escabullirte dentro –Jon bajó la mirada a sus pies, decepcionado de que el maestro de navíos no le ofreciera su ayuda- los guardias te verán y serás devuelto al norte en el siguiente barco que zarpará en el muelle de uso comercial, con uno de mis capitanes.

Jon alzó la cabeza confundido, pero Davos ya había comenzado a caminar con dirección al castillo. Estuvo a punto de gritarle para que volviera cuando vislumbró a Meera que caminaba hacia su dirección. La hija de Howland saludó con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza al caballero de la cebolla. Meera llegó hasta el joven Targaryen, al notar que él seguía con los ojos clavados en la espalda de Ser Seaworth, no pudo evitar unírsele y ver desaparecer al hombre cano.

–Escuché las noticias, supongo que no debe ser sorpresivo verle despierto.

–En los últimos años he aprendido a dormir poco. Lo notable es verte a ti despierta ¿guardia o insomnio?

–Lo segundo.

– ¿Por fin conociste a tu prometido? –ella asintió-, ¿te decepcionó?

–No, no es eso –la castaña miraba al amplio jardín-. Creo que es un buen hombre, pero…

–Pero no siempre los dioses nos permiten elegir –Meera sonrió con una sobra de tristeza.

–Creo que se divierten con nosotros. Somos unos excelentes bufones.

– ¿Cuándo se celebrará la boda?

–Cuando volvamos de la misión que encomendó el Rey.

– ¿Irás a Essos? –el corazón aceleró su marcha, mientras recordaba la advertencia de Davos.

–Fue su idea, quería que tuviéramos más tiempo para conocernos antes de unirnos de por vida. Quiere que me case enamorada –rio ligeramente-, por eso le digo que creo que es un buen hombre, un poco ingenuo o demasiado optimista.

–Te casarás con el príncipe Dorniense.

–Con el Señor de Bastión de Tormentas, con Gendry Baratheon.

Jon estaba sorprendido, pero si no estuviera tan intrigado en lo que Meera conocía sobre la ruta y la logística que seguiría el navío, había indagado más sobre la unión entre Gendry y ella.

–Supongo que deberías estar preparando el equipaje para el largo viaje. Serán varios días en alta mar.

–No lo sé –Meera también había sido encantada por el astro que adornaba la agonizante noche.

– ¿Qué quieres decir? –su cabeza comenzaba a hacerse preguntas que quizá no podrían ser resueltas.

–Él fue encomendado a la misión, no yo, por lo que los detalles sólo él y los demás comisionados lo saben, yo sólo iré como invitada.

Jon no quiso insistir, sabía que no conseguiría nada, quizá la instrucción de mantenerlo fuera se había replicado al Norte.

–Sansa te dio la instrucción o fue Bran.

–Al único mandatario que obedezco es a la Reina del Norte, Brandon "El Roto" no significa nada para mí –mintió-. La reina es consiente, como su hermano, de que las cosas serán complicadas si usted interviene, pero le conoce y sabe que usted querrá intentar algo.

–Grande es la desconfianza que me tienen –sonrió con resignación-. Sé cómo mantener bajo control mis emociones.

–La reina también sabe que no quiere verle, que aún está molesto por haberle ocultado sus sospechas con respecto a la Madre de Dragones, por ello me envía a recordarle que parte de su linaje también es Stark y un Stark mantiene su palabra. Usted aceptó el veredicto del juicio, por lo que debe regresar a la muralla.

Jon hizo presión en sus molares para no despotricar en contra de la Reed, ya había cometido una imprudencia con la joven durante el camino hacia la capital, no quería que se repitiera la situación. Bajó con calma de la barda y comenzó el camino hacia las habitaciones que ocupaba el pueblo libre.

–Enviará a los cuervos en cuanto las primeras noticias del este lleguen. Ella ya no le ocultará nada, lo jura por su padre.

Jon se detuvo al instante que escuchó la mención de Ned, a pesar de todo, para él, Eddard Stark siempre sería su padre, el hombre que lo educó y forjó, aquel que mantuvo su juramento hasta el día de su muerte. Sentía que aún le debía todo a su tío, sería despreciar el sacrificio hecho por él y su madre si se aventuraba en busca de su segunda muerte.

–Gendry es un hombre decente, es noble, sencillo y trabajador. Creo que ambos pueden hacerse felices; ábrele tu corazón, permítanse conocerse a plenitud o de lo contrario su vida juntos será tan lastimera como lo es mi actual situación –le sonrió con melancolía, algo ya muy característico del líder del pueblo libre-. Una última pregunta Meera, ¿qué sucederá con la guardia de mi hermana? Al irte tú, ella quedará desprotegida, ¿no te preocupa?

–La reina se quedará unos días en la capital, por lo que Ser Brienne la cuidará, ella se ofreció voluntaria, una vez que el rey pidió por la seguridad de su hermana. Me iré tranquila de saber que nadie en Poniente podría hacerlo mejor que ella.

–Eres una guerrera leal, deseo de corazón encuentres la felicidad –le dijo antes de marcharse.

–Y yo deseo que encuentre consuelo –Meera alzó la voz para que sus palabras fueran escuchadas a pesar de la distancia que los separaba-, ojalá encuentre la paz que se le ha negado por tanto tiempo.

Jon asintió agradecido por los deseos de la joven, continúo su andar. Meera lo observaba con detalle, cada metro avanzado por parte de él, aceleraba su respiración. La ansiedad pudo más que ella y corrió a alcanzarlo. Lo tomó ligeramente del interior del brazo.

–Lo estarán esperando. Si coloca un solo pie en el puerto lo arrestarán, y esta vez no serán tan bondadosos de permitirle andar en las tierras más allá del norte, será encerrado en un calabozo.

–Eso sólo si me ven –contestó sin negar sus intenciones de invadir el barco.

–No lo entiende, en cuanto regrese a sus aposentos, habrá personas vigilándole –Jon se cuadro con genuina sorpresa. Meera lo soltó.

–No creí que Bran fuera capaz de tanto, ¿su interés por Drogon es tan grande? –arrugó el ceño con rencor.

–No son instrucciones del rey, es la mano quién lo ha ordenado.

El gesto del bastardo se endureció.

– ¿Cómo lo supiste?

–Mientras esperaba a que la reina se desocupara, decidí revisar a nuestros animales, cuando escuché a un par caballeros de la guardia real hablar sobre ello en las caballerizas.

–Agradezco tu advertencia y la tomaré en consideración –le posó la mano en el hombro, para restarle preocupación-. Viaja tranquila, que has hecho lo correcto.

Jon se apartó de la chica, mientras ella lo miraba con un dejo de angustia. No conocía bien al hermano de Bran, pero a pesar de intentar tranquilizarla, ella se encontraba aún más preocupada, dudaba si había hecho lo correcto. Advertirle a Jon Snow, era como provocar a un lobo ansioso por atacar, quizá con su alertamiento había creado más tensión entre el líder del pueblo libre y los consejeros del rey.

-0-

El caballo relinchó, en protesta por hacerle trabajar a tempranas horas, considerando que el alba aún no se manifestaba ante ellos, cuando sacó a los caballos y a su gente de la Capital. Jon pasó las horas siguientes convenciéndose de que hacía lo correcto. Durante toda su vida había anhelado tantas cosas: ser reconocido por Ned como su hijo, portar el apellido Stark, ser querido por Catelyn, poder estar con Ygritte, la unión de los pueblos libres y el norte; amar sin culpa a Daenerys, estar a su lado e inclusive llegó a considerar la posibilidad de tener un hijo, verle crecer.

Se encontraba desesperado por viajar y encontrarse con ella, pero no dejaba de pensar en las advertencias de Davos y Meera, por lo que intentó callar las voces que lo detenían. Pasaron por el puerto, vieron sólo un barco anclado, listo para arrojar la vela y zarpar, ese debía ser su siguiente parada, pero se calmó y pasó de largo por el muelle. Jon guio a su comitiva a la salida de la ciudad, rumbo al camino real, con la mirada en el norte. Siguieron cabalgando por quince minutos, mientras los árboles comenzaban a ser más altos y frondosos, dotando de frescura el camino.

– ¿Estás seguro de esto? –Tormund preguntó, a la par que cabalgaban-. Aún puedes arrepentirte.

–Está decidido. Estoy decidido.

–Espero y no estés equivocado.

El pelirrojo silbó y cuatro flechas salieron disparadas hacia los costados del camino. Ambos hombres jalaron las riendas de sus caballos, cambiando de dirección, saliéndose del sendero y adentrándose al bosque que comenzaba a formarse ante ellos. Las flechas reposaban en los pechos y caras de hombres, que podían ser granjeros o carpinteros. Jon dudó por un instante, hasta que notó que cada uno ellos portaban una espada forjada con los mejores metales del continente. Golpeó al equino en las costillas y salió al claro que formaba la línea del camino.

–Quizá quieras llevar otro tipo de ropa, porque el clima de Essos no te agradará –le sonrió a Tormund, antes de galopar hacia el puerto comercial.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y a HBO (aquellos que son exclusivos de la versión televisiva)_

¿Qué puedo decir? Llevaba un buen ritmo con la historia, pero como siempre se atraviesan diversas situaciones que evitan podamos continuar con ellas, en fin, lo importante es que aquí seguimos con la historia de ambos, otro capítulo de Jon, pero no se preocupen el siguiente será de Daenerys.

Por cierto, sería de gran ayuda saber a qué distancia y cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar de Poniente a Essos. Si alguien conoce el dato, por favor ayudarme compartiéndolo.

Sin más los dejo con la sección de respondiendo comentarios.

**Respondiendo comentarios**

**entreloquesomosyloquebuscamos: **Gracias por el cumplido sobre mis "habilidades" de escritura (aún me falta mucho por apreder!) y me alegra que te guste la historia

**Lou: **Sí**, **Dany regresará con mucho que decir y quizá se haya terminado la era de Dany políticamente correcta, las circunstancias la han orillado a ello.

**damalunaely: **Quizá en unos cuantos capítulos más podamos ver (lejos de la historia entre Jon y Dany) a donde va parte del gran plot de la historia. Lo siento que no sea en este y quizá tampoco sea en el que sigue (lo veo muy poco probable), pero quién sabe y al final la historia nos lleve a su encuentro.

**KimCR: **Listo! Espero seguir con el ritmo que llevaba.

Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y sus comentarios. Cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacerlo por los review o por PM.


	6. La gran pirámide

**.:La gran pirámide:.**

Daenerys III

El agradable viento que provenía del puerto le ayudaba a relajarse, por momentos creía que la brisa llena de pequeños cristales salinos no sólo era capaz de rosar sus mejillas, sino también esas minúsculas sales podían limpiar sus pecados, arrastrar sus pesadillas.

Cuatro años de sueños aterradores, de voces que clamaban justicia por sus acciones, de imágenes que partían su corazón, las llamas a veces lucían tan rabiosas que sentía que por fin podían hacerle daño. Había preguntado a Kinvara si aquellos sueños podían ser consecuencia de haber abandonado el mundo de los otros. Quizá el gran Otro buscaba la forma de recuperar lo que le fue arrebatado, atormentándole hasta querérsele unir nuevamente, pero la sacerdotisa roja negó tal teoría.

El rugido de una bestia mitológica interrumpió su momento de meditación. Drogon sobrevolaba la ciudad, Dany dejó de preguntarse hacía tres años, dónde o qué hacia su hijo, comprendió que un Dragón no puede ser maniatado a las reglas de los hombres, era una de las criaturas más poderosas del mundo, por tanto, debía gozar de la libertad para poder demostrar su poderío. Algunas veces lanzaba una breve oración por aquellos que se encontraran en el camino de Drogon, es lo más que podía hacer por ellos, decidió después de su renacer que nunca más el dragón se preocuparía por otros seres inferiores a él, la debilidad llevaría a la extinción de ellos nuevamente y no podía permitir que la sangre de Valyria se perdiera por completo.

Daenerys observaba como Drogon se hacía más pequeño conforme se alejaba de la ciudad. Se quedó inmóvil en su sitio hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión.

–Su alteza -el hombre hizo una breve reverencia-. Lamento la interrupción.

La madre de dragones suspiró y tomó una bocanada del fresco viento antes de ingresar nuevamente a los aposentos.

– ¿Qué sucede Daario? –preguntó mientras caminaba solemnemente hacia una de las sillas de la mesa.

–Han llegado las primeras noticias sobre la embarcación que zarpó de Poniente.

Sin mucho interés de por medio, Daenerys hacia girar el anillo de su dedo meñique. Pensó por un instante qué decir o si siquiera valía la pena dar algún comentario con respecto a las noticias que traía el que fuera comandante de los Segundos Hijos y ahora el segundo al mando del ejército de ella.

– ¿Eso es todo?

–Pensé que querrías saberlo. Dado que las últimas noticias de nuestros hombres en Ponientes fueron hace semanas.

–Habrá algún cambio importante que resaltar, por eso estás aquí, ¿no?

–Podemos confirmar alguna de la información que nos fue dada en primera instancia. La comitiva enviada por Brandon incluye a las casas Greyjoy y Baratheon, el príncipe Dorniense, que al parecer es un bastardo Martell, el cuál con esta misión busca la legitimación con el rey. En la embarcación se estiman cerca de cien hombres, que seguramente serán guardias y guerreros para la protección de los embajadores.

– ¿Y qué es lo que no sabíamos y ahora sabemos? –preguntó con calma la reina.

–También hay enviados del norte.

Daenerys se tensó y dejó la postura relajada atrás. El norte y cualquier cosa relacionada a éste siempre sería un detonante para la Khaleesi.

–No más Starks, el único que accederé a ver es a Brandon, si…

–Ningún lobo huargo cruzó el mar angosto –el mercenario alzó la mano para calmar a su reina-, es alguien de la casa Reed ¿conoce a esa familia?

–No, sólo escuché hablar de ellos mientras estuve en el Norte, jamás vi a ninguno, al parecer Aguasgrises serían el punto de salvaguarda alternativo si Invernalia caía, era responsabilidad de los Reed mantener dicho lugar para nuestra posible llegada.

–Por último, parece que han desembarcado en Pentos.

– ¿Pentos? –se levantó de su asiento y caminó hacia el balcón. Daario la siguió.

–Al parecer se reunirán ahí con la embajadora anterior, que permaneció en Braavos después del encuentro con Rakharo -Naharis hablaba con la espalda de la reina.

–Así que aún tendremos que esperar antes que los enviados del Rey Cuervo lleguen a Meereen –afirmó Daenerys.

–La verdadera pregunta que nos ha estado inquietando a los miembros de tu consejo es si les recibirás.

–Sigo meditándolo. Fui muy clara al decir que necesito reunirme con el Cuervo de Tres Ojos.

– ¿Necesitas? –Daario se sorprendió.

Daenerys en los últimos meses había cambiado su actitud a una mucho más reservada. Si bien cuando ella resucitó no era la misma mujer que lo había dejado a cargo de la ciudad, ahora, en tiempos recientes lucía mucho más cautelosa, calculadora, algo tramaba y no parecía querer incluirle en sus planes.

Aún recordaba cuando la noticia llegó mediante un niño que penetró en la gran pirámide. Daenerys Targaryen había sido asesinada en Poniente. La Reina de Meereen había perecido y tan rápido las voces cantaron la noticia en las calles, el pánico reinó. Daario no podía reaccionar, no sabía cómo; su mente estaba abarrotada de preguntas, su corazón repleto de dolor y el escepticismo impidieron que actuara de forma inmediata. Se vio obligado a abandonar la ciudad con sus hombres. Las familias y maestros a los cuales la Khaleesi había arrebatado todo poder, no desaprovecharon el tiempo y mediante fuerza bruta y sangre lograron retomar el control, era claro que habían estado organizándose desde su última derrota, lo suficiente para contratacar.

El pequeño ejército de Naharis se ocultó en las colinas cercanas. Esperaban la elaboración del plan para su ejecución y retomar la ciudad, pero simplemente éste no llegó. Daario estaba tan conmocionado por la noticia de la muerte de la mujer que amaba, que organizó a sus hombres para atacar Poniente, buscaría respuestas y venganza, haría honor a la casa que juró su lealtad, haría pagar con Fuego y Sangre a quiénes cometieron terrible crimen. Su plan se vio frustrado cuando un nuevo mensajero le devolvió la esperanza. Las noticias venían de Volantis. Varios de sus hombres le aconsejaron no ir hacia aquellas tierras, creían podía ser una trampa para poder terminar con él y con lo que quedaba del ejército de la Madre de Dragones, con la aniquilación de los Segundos Hijos, cualquier poder que pudiera permanecer de Daenerys Targaryen se terminaría, Essos volvería a ser libre del yugo y enseñanza de aquella mujer. Daario comprendía los riesgos, pero debía ir, en cualquier situación podrían huir de la trampa y continuar su viaje hacia el oeste y materializar su venganza.

Al llegar a Volantis, pidió a sus hombres ir con suma precaución en la ciudad, pero ya le estaban esperando. Los sacerdotes rojos lo guiaron hasta el gran templo, donde una despampanante mujer le contó los detalles de los últimos meses, cómo un dragón surcó el cielo y le trajo a la hija de Valyria. Daario no creía una sola palabra de la sacerdotisa que se presentó con el nombre de Kinvara.

–No sé porque vine hasta aquí, mis hombres tienen razón, debemos enfocar nuestra fuerza al oeste. Por ello le pido que nos ayude, permítanos pasar unas noches en su templo, no serán muchas lo prometo.

–En el oeste no queda nada para nosotros Daario.

La voz de Dany lo alteró tanto que cuando giró hacia ella sacó su arma. La bajó lentamente cuando la platinada cabellera se acercó a él. Sin pensarlo mucho corrió y la abrazó con vehemencia. Daenerys no respondió al gesto, por lo que le calmó e incitó a que la soltara.

–Los rumores dicen que moriste.

–No son rumores.

– ¿Qué? –el mercenario no estaba entendiendo.

–Ya habrá tiempo para sentarse y ponerse al día, por ahora debemos pensar como recuperaremos Meereen.

Mientras escuchaba a la Targaryen hablar, estaba convencido de que ella había vivido demasiadas cosas del otro lado del mar Angosto. Ella no era la misma mujer que amó alguna vez.

–Confía en mí –habló después de que ella callara cuando él preguntó sobre su encuentro con el Rey de Poniente-. ¿Qué necesitas de Poniente? Pensé que habías renunciado al trono, a tu derecho.

–Lo hice.

– ¿Entonces? –preguntó con ligera suplica-. ¿Qué es tan importante que necesitas hablar con uno de los miembros de la familia que te traicionó?

–No ahora Daario, hay cosas prioritarias que debemos resolver antes de la llegada de nuestros invitados.

El hombre estaba por protestar, pero sabía que no lograría nada. Calmó su respiración y prosiguió con la presentación de su informe.

–Quizá estén aquí para el inicio de la temporada en las arenas de combate. En cuanto pongan pies en marcha de Pentos lo sabremos, no darán un paso en Essos sin que lo sepamos –Dany asintió satisfecha.

– ¿Has llamado a Kinvara? –se giró para hablar de frente con él.

–Gusano gris personalmente se encargó de ella.

– ¿Cuándo arribara a la ciudad?

–Quizá en tres o cuatro días.

–Perfecto ¿Alguna otra información que deba conocer? –preguntó al ver que el guerrero no hablaba, ni se movía.

–Ninguna su alteza.

–Puedes retirarte –ordenó-. No olvides los preparativos para las arenas.

Daario asintió y se retiró con los brazos cruzados por la espalda. Antes de abandonar por completo la habitación la miró de soslayo. Ella volvía a posar sus azules ojos en el paisaje de la ciudad y el puerto. Daenerys había cambiado mucho, era una mujer fría, dura e inflexible, la calidez que solía emanar de ella, que le hacía empatizar con las personas se había ocultado o al menos eso le gustaba pensar, porque la idea de creer que la bondad y dulzura que poseía se hubiera evanecido lo asustaba. Temía que la locura que los habitantes de Poniente juraban ella tenía fuera real. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esas peligrosas ideas, pero sin desearlo su respuesta ante tal afirmación sería seguir a su lado, si ella deseaba reducir el mundo a cenizas, él la ayudaría a lograrlo, porque seguía enamorado, aún después de tanto tiempo, seguía jurado a su belleza.

Agradecía el apoyo de hombres como Daario, aunque no podía confiar en él, todos los eventos suscitados en Poniente habían mermado su capacidad de juzgar a las personas, depositó sus esperanzas y fe en hombres que no dudaron en darle la espalda. Quería creer en el mercenario, quién en los últimos cuatro años no había hecho más que serle leal, complacerla en sus deseos, inclusive cuando anunció que reabriría las arenas de combate el hombre aceptó sin contradecirla. Hasta antes del evento que se originó tras el anuncio de su defunción, él había cuidado de Meereen, tal y como ella se lo pidió, entonces ¿por qué no podía abrirse con él? Deseaba poder verter su confianza en Daario, pero no comprendía porque no podía hacerlo. Muchas veces preguntó a la Gran Sacerdotisa si todos los cambios por los cuales estaba pasando podían deberse a su resurrección, pero Kinvara refutó sus ideas, diciendo que eso se debía a todo lo que sufrió en los siete reinos.

Suspiró, el momento se acercaba, con el pasar de los meses que se convirtieron en años, pensó que su deuda con el Señor de la Luz sería perdonada, pero hacía unos meses atrás Kinvara había mencionado que el tiempo de actuar se acercaba, por ello no tuvo más elección que aceptar las insistentes palabras del Cuervo. Ella había dejado Poniente atrás, ya no deseaba nada de esa tierra que fue la perdición de su familia, si tan sólo la sacerdotisa no le hubiese revelado los acontecimientos que se avecinaban, si ella no hubiese insistido que la misión debía cumplirse, ahora podría estar disfrutando su más profundo deseo, tener una vida tranquila.

Encontrarse con un pasado que quería enterrar en las más profundas nieves del norte, ahogar en el mar más oscuro alteraba su estado. Bastó con la sola mención de los embajadores norteños, se exaltó ante la simple probabilidad de que un Stark viniera a su encuentro. Lo que realmente su corazón temía era que Jon fuera dicho Stark, no podría con él. En todo el tiempo que había pasado alejada de él, intentó crear una barrera en su corazón, no debía permitirse que el hijo de su hermano alterara sus emociones, ya fueran buenas o malas. Era una reina y debía mantenerse a las expectativas de un monarca. Tantas veces se preguntó que fue de él, el único dato que llegó a sus oídos fue el exilió que sufrió. Cuando lo supo se sintió intensamente ofendida, el regicidio cometido por Jon sólo ameritaba ser reprendido y enviado a las tierras que tanto él amaba. Eso le ayudó a enterrar el amor que sintió por él alguna vez.

Debía enfocarse, pronto las cosas se tornarían difíciles, quizá como nunca antes había sucedido. Necesitaba estar preparada, tanto para afrontar las nuevas amenazas como para combatir a su pasado. Los rostros de los niños, hombres y mujeres que incineró, los gritos de auxilio y dolor que la acosaban en las noches nunca cesarían, siempre estarían con ella. Era por ellos que debía obedecer los mandatos de R'hllor, debía eximir sus culpas.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Disclaimer: Todos los personajes pertenecen a George R.R. Martin y a HBO (aquellos que son exclusivos de la versión televisiva)_

Creo yo que los Reed no estuvieran en Invernalia durante la batalla fuera quizá porque fueron los últimos en llegar jajaj o porque se encontraban protegiendo y/o resguardando Aguasgrises por un plan alterno (es lo único que se me ocurre para que no fueran a tan importante batalla).

Rakharo fue un personaje que murió en la serie, pero al parecer (según la wiki de Hielo y Fuego) sigue vivo en los libros, la verdad no sé mucho sobre nombres en Dothraki, por lo que decidí que este miembro del ejército de Daenerys se llame así, porque como dije en las notas del inicio del fic, éste será basado en la serie (sigo sin poder iniciar la saga literaria). Ahora que para capítulos futuros necesitaré otro nombre, pero un nombre común en Meereen, porque un próximo personaje será de esta ciudad.

Creo que es todo en cuanto a notas. Gracias por el continúo apoyo y a seguir con esta historia.

Sin más los dejo con la sección de respondiendo comentarios.

**Respondiendo comentarios**

**Stelee Mellark: **Muchas gracias por seguir con la historia y bueno he aquí la visión de Dany, un poco corta, aún hay muchas cosas que contar sobre ella y estos cuatro años en Essos, pero poco a poco se irán descubriendo a la par que interactúe con otros personajes, por lo que esta vez enfocamos un poquito en Daario.

Gracias de nuevo por el apoyo y sus comentarios. Cualquier duda o comentario pueden hacerlo por los review o por PM.


End file.
